Three Princesses and Three Princes
by MoroPinky
Summary: Two nations at war.A bigger battle is soon to unfold.The innocent people need a hero to save them.They just didn't expect this guy.Before anything is solved a new force of evil comes and takes over.An adventure that involves pirates,betrayal,and secret.
1. Introduction

**Moro: This is a new series that popped into my head one noght. This is the intro. This will explain the story pretty much.**

**_

* * *

_**_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_Three __By: Moro_

_Chapter One:_  
_Introduction_

Three kingdoms. They are the good and classy ones. They come together to form one nation. There is the ruling Kingdom of Ice. The fighting Kingdom of Pride. Lastly, the Kingdom of Hope. Three other kingdoms combine together to form a nation. They represent evil and hate. The ruling Kingdom of Fire. The defensive Kingdom of Pain. The final is Kingdom of Depression. Three princesses rule over the good nation while three princes rule over the evil nation.

They have dispised and hated each other for years. Since the day they were born they have been at war with one another. Even though these young rulers are only eighteen they feel great hate. The girls work constantly on strageties to defeat the boys who work on only brute force.

Even with the feeling of hate in each of these young ones they are all beautiful. The girls have hair that shines whenever they step out into the sun light. Their faces are flawless and if they stand still enought they seem like beautifully crafted statues. The boys faces are also flawless. They also seem like statues if they stay still. They are strongly built and seem to be of extreme strenght.

Their hate for each other is so great. Everyone knows of it. There's only one thing about their hatred that confuses the innocent people who live where their armies battle: They have never met so how can they truly hate each other? They know what the other looks like but they've never met each other face to face.

They don't fight on the battle field. They only give orders and tell what they need to do next. They train though. They plan to fight each other and see who is really the strongest.

When they battle though many will be lost. Land will be destroyed. The innocent people fear this day and pray that a hero will stop their fighting.

They never expected that someone to be a clueless man that is a mayor of a town and his beautiful assistant.

* * *

**Moro: Tell if it's any good!**


	2. Dreams

**Moro: Part two. Nothing really to say**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Two:Dreams_

Dirt swept into the old village. The land was empty. What was originally beautiful fields now stand as horrid dry land. The cracks that were on the ground showed no sight of life. The population of the small village was originally quite large but now the small village's people had left because of the war.

Many people lost their workers and had to make others work double time. That just caused more to quit. This land no longer prospered. It was pretty much a ghost town.

But the mayor of this village was too oblivious to notice. He mostly spent time in his office with his lovely assistant who has to deal with his stupidity. They would sit there and do pretty much nothing all day. It was a sad thing but this was their daily routine.

Now, this mayor goes by what he is. Mayor. His assistant is Sara Bellum. However, he calls her Ms. Bellum.

Mayor was a man who had lived a not so exciting life. He never really thought about it until now. He wanted to make something of himself. He wanted to be remembered for something. His little village wasn't something he wanted to be remembered for. He needed something big. What would that be though?

"I need to be remembered, Ms. Bellum." Mayor held his arms at his sides and stared out the window at the lifeless village. He twirled a lock of his mustache around his index finger and chewed his bottom lip.

Ms. Bellum sighed. She had heard this before. "Mayor, I know you want to be remembered and all. But you need to focus on helping the people in this village. The crime rates have been going up and that war is heading our way."

"I know this. I am no fool." The mayor looked like he was in serious and deep in thought. "But it's not my job to make laws see to these kind of things."

"Yes it is." The lovely assistant put her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no, no. I sit at a desk and listen to the one in charge of this place."

"That's my job. You are the mayor, Mayor."

The short, little man looked at her for a moment. He then turned to stare back out the window. "I never knew."

The tall redhead groaned in aggrivation. She slapped her forehead and fell back onto the couch in her boss's office. She watched him look out the window. It seemed like he was staring into space. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"May I come in?" A raven haired woman with beautiful blue eyes peeked into the office.

"Oh! Sandra Keane! Of course my dear." Mayor motioned for her to walk in and she did so. She stood in the middle of his office. The short man walked over to his desk and sat down. He then looked up at the woman. "Is something wrong, Sandra?"

"No...well...Acually...Yes. People are leaving town at an even faster rate now." She began to play with her fingers in a shy way. She waited for a reply.

"Why are they doing that?" Ms. Bellum tilted her head to the side confused. The mayor listened to them. He wasn't really caring. He wanted a pickle right about now.

"It's the war," The teacher spat out suddenly. The assistant and her boss stared at her and leaned in closer as if they could bearly hear her and waited. "The battle is coming closer. If you stand at the edge of the town you can barely see them on the horizon."

"Mayor! What do we do?" Ms. Bellum stood up and walked to the man's desk.

"I...I...I...I'm going to have a talk to these young ones!" He shot up and stood on top of his desk. He held his hand up in the air."I will not loose everything that I love over those children's petty hatred for each other. They need some discipline!"

Ms. Bellum and Sandra stared at Mayor with wide eyes. Was he serious? He was going to go up there and talk to them? He must have been joking. Or completely insane. He began to go into a speech about how he'll tell them off and how he should rule. The two woman sighed at the man.

"Mayor, you have to think this over! Those boys are evil. Those girls are good but they're very strict. Or atlest two of them are," Sandra tried to calm him down.

Mayor suddenly grabbed Ms. Bellum's arm and began to drag her out of the office. Sandra watched in confusion. The little man drag his assistant to the very edge of town. He looked out at the horizon. No doubt that there was fighting going on in the horizon. He then turned and began to walk away.

"Mayor! What are you doing?" The redhead was following in short steps next to her boss. She then looked where his gaze was heading for. "No! We can't. You're acually going to go talk to those girls. You have to get in by levels. Mayor! Are you listening to me?"

"I have to this. I need to protect this village." With that the mayor to this small village began his journey towards the nation of good. He would first have to go through the Kingdom of Pride. This would be one of the biggest challenges.

* * *

She layed asleep in her royal bed with a frown plastered on her beautiful features. Her crown was laying on the dresser next to her bed and it looked like it had been made out of diamonds and as if it were snowy mountain peaks. Her long tangerine hair fell behind her like a river of fire. Her long white and pink night gown fit her perfectly and was so long its end fell off the bed.

She layed there in peace. Th window doors to her balcony were open. Cool night wind blew into the room and over her. This would make her smile and feel more at ease. But not tonight.

Her pink eyes popped open. She stared out at the balcony and looked at the many stars. Beads of sweat hung to her. She sat up and looked around her room. She pulled her pink comforter back over her and layed back down. She then had a tear run down her cheek and onto her pillow.

"Why do I dream of you?"

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Mayor walked up to the gates of the Kingdom of Pride. Ms. Bellum stood beside him. Her hair was a mess and the mayor's clothing hung in tatters. They were only there for a second and a half when arrows landed right at there feet. The gates suddenly opened. Out stepped a girl with shoulder lenght raven hair. She looked at the two. Her green dress looked lovely on her.

"I am Buttercup, Princess of Pride Kingdom. Speak your business."

* * *

**Moro: It's not that exciting but I don't want the story to go by too fast.**


	3. Secret Love

**Moro: Was supposed to be longer...I was being bothered so...here you go...**

**

* * *

**

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro _

_Chapter Three:_  
_Secret Love _

Ms. Bellum and Mayor stared up at the raven haired beauty. Her emerald eyes dug into theirs. She stood proud and tall and looked over both of them. She rose an eye brow. She then walked closer to them.

"I said state your business," Buttercup's grip on her spear tightened and she looked down at the two with irritation. They were still amazed by how beautiful she was. She groaned then lifted her spear. "Very well then."

Before she could jab her spear into them a beautiful sing song voice stopped her. "Sister Buttercup! Please don't hurt them!"

The warrior girl turned around to her blonde sister. Her blue eyes looked over them as she ran up to them. Her blonde pig tails bounced as she ran to them. Her dress was of many different shades of blue and it flowed behind her.

The raven hair girl rolled her eyes at her sister. "Well they need to answer."

"But they are important though."

"How?"

"The prophecy."

"What about it?"

"Look at them. Don't they fit their description."

Buttercup looked at the two travelers again. She then looked them over and then thought about the prophecy. Her eyes widened. "You're right," The green princess smiled and nodded approvingly to them. "Welcome to my Kingdom of Pride!"

"Yes! Welcome," The blonde bowed respectively. "I am Bubbles, Princess of Hope Kingdom. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself before."

The mayor cleared his throat. "Oh my! It's perfectly fine, my dear."

"Come," Bubbles grabbed Mayor's hand and Ms. Bellum's hand and began to pull them along with her. Buttercup followed behind them. "We must serve you dinner and get you into some clean clothes and let you bathe."

"You don't have to do all of that," Ms. Bellum said.

"I know. But I want to," Bubbles continued to pull the two up and through the Kingdom of Pride.

"Why are you here?" Buttercup questioned.

"Everything I love is at stake. I want to speak to the one in charge," Mayor said while staring up at how beautiful the girls were. "You see, I'm the mayor of this small village in the neutral zone of the lands. That wonderful village I lead will soon be crushed by on coming warriors fighting. I want it to stop."

Bubbles continued to walk and her voice sounded fine but sadness was laced into her voice. "Our sister, who is in charge as you say, has fallen ill."

"Oh my! With what?" Ms. Bellum put her free hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"We don't know," Buttercup mumbled from behind. "She won't see any doctors and she stays locked in her room."

Mayor continued to walk silently. Ms. Bellum had nothing else to say. Buttercup and Bubbles didn't want to talk anymore. Bubbles suddenly came to a stop in front of a medium castle.

It was green and had warriors all around it. Flags flowed through the sky at the top of the large structure. The flags had a picture of a broken sword across it.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Pride Castle," Buttercup said with her head held high.

* * *

The young redhead sat on her bed and stared out the balcony. She had that dream again. It was about the same thing. She felt like she was going to loose it from having it so many times. Her sisters had tried to comfort her but she pushed them away and requested to be left alone.

* * *

He stood outside the kingdom's gates and waited for her to be there. She was late. That was strange. She was always on time. Acually she was here before him.

His blue eyes looked over at the Pride Kingdom. This was where the whole nation ended. He couldn't walk any further than this. He had to meet her though. She was his life and he needed her.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Maybe she got caught up."

* * *

Mayor and Ms. Bellum sat at a long dining table. They have showered and were in new clothing. Now foods of all kinds were spread out infront of them. Bubbles and Buttercup sat across from them. Bubbles suddenly stood up.

"Buttercup, please watch over our guest. I have to head out somewhere," The young blue princess stood up and bowed to her emerald eyed sister, "Please be nice to our guest. When I come back I will take you back to my kingdom and you will sleep there. Goodbye."

Bubbles left her sister and their two guests alone. Buttercup sighed and grabbed a piece of cake. "Bubbles would usually get angry about me starting with desert but she isn't here. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

* * *

Bubbles walked out of The Kingdom of Pride. She stepped out of the boundary line and looked around. Suddenly two strong and powerful arms came around her waist. She burst out laughing and turned and hugged the blonde boy. She kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Boomer, I'm sorry I'm late," Bubbles continued to giggle as he set her down.

"What kept you?"

"Well, these two travelers came and they're the ones in the prophecy," Bubbles' eyes widened in hope, "They can stop this hatred and our feelings won't have to remain in the dark."

Boomer's eyes looked unsure but then sighed. "Let's just hope that youre right. It's going to take alot for them to stop fighting."

* * *

**Moro: Wells?**


	4. Fire Melts Ice

**Moro: I loved writing this chapter! I hope you like reading it.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Four:_  
_Fire Melts Ice_

Bubbles held Boomer's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed. This was the life for her. Not the one she lived inside the gates of the Nation. Out here was what made her keep up hope. She would rather die while fighting for love instead of living for hate and anger.

She then remembered that she had to get back to Buttercup and the travelers. "I have to go Boomer. My sister is expecting me and I don't want to be under suspicion. Please be careful on your way back."

She stood up and gave Boomer a gentle peck on the lips and ran off and waved goodbye to him. She ran through the Kingdom of Pride's gates with a small smile on her face. She ran for a few moments while waving to the training warriors. Soon she got back to her sister's castle.

She pushed open the doors and walked up to the table. Suddenly the short man stood up. "I have already apologized to your sister for not introducing ourselves. But not to you. So I am sorry. You can call me Mayor and this is my assistant, Ms. Bellum."

"That is lovely, Mayor," Bubbles smiled at the two. She then saw Buttercup looking at her. "What?"

"You seem awfully cheerful," Buttercup stood up and walked over to her sister. "You're up to something aren't you?"

Bubbles felt her heart drop into her stomach. She shook her head like crazy and felt herself blush. It was hard to lie to Buttercup but she had to try. "No! Why would you think that? I'm not up to anything."

The warrior princess watched her sister of hope laugh nevously. She sighed. It was obvious Bubbles wasn't telling her something but she figured that their other sister would handle it. Eventually. Maybe. No. She was all messed up right now. Buttercup had to take charge and, eventually, had to get Bubbles to talk. For now, though, she would just set that aside.

"Anyway, are you done eating?" Bubbles walked over to the two visitors and smiled.

Ms. Bellum nodded which made her red curls bounce. "Yes, your highness, we are all done."

"You don't have to call me highness. Call me Bubbles," She giggled at the two. "We better get going. Come and stand really close to me. I'm going to use my magic abilities to take us to my palace."

They did so. Buttercup distant herself away from the group and watched. Bubbles raised her arms and a blue cicle appeared around the three. She waved to Buttercup and then mumbled a spell that they couldn't understand and the three disappeared into a blue gust of wind.

Buttercup sighed and sat back down at the table. She stared out the small window that was close enough to her. She walked over to it and stuck her head out and stared out at the horizon.

Being locked up in this kingdom all day was aggrivating. She wanted to be out there with the other warriors and fight with them. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. How troublesome. She felt trapped in this castle. In this kingdom. In this nation. A scoff escaped her and she leaned against the wall.

* * *

The redhead forced herself to get out of her bed and walk to the balcony. She stared out at the horizon. She was up very high and she could see so far that she saw just the tip of the other nation's ruling castle. She sighed. She shook her head and walked over to her closet.

"I'm going to regret this."

She put on some clothes that would hide her identity. She brushed her hair then sat on the floor. She focused on the ice outside the window. She began to mumble stuff she had learned from Bubbles.

In seconds the eighteen year old princess evaporated and completely vanished from the room.

* * *

Boomer snuck into the Kingdom of Pain. He looked around for his brother but did not see him. He smiled to himself and continued to walk into the nation. As he made his way he felt eyes on him. He would turn around now and again but he would see no one.

Right when he was at the gates of the Kingdom of Depression he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and screamed for a moment. He heard laughing behind him and turned around to see his brother, The Prince of the Kingdom of Pain.

"Butch! Leave me alone," Boomer crossed his arms.

Butch ignored his comment completely. "Why are you sneaking around?"

Boomer shook his head. "I'm not sneaking around! Now leave me alone!"

With that the blonde left his dark haired brother glaring at him.

* * *

The Ice Princess appeared in a snowy forest that was outside the nation. She had done it. She had got away from the chains of responsibility. Even if it was only for a little while.

She stood up and began to look around at the snow falling around her. She felt a smile form on her face. It felt strange and wrong after so long. She hadn't truly smiled like that for so long.

She saw a small plant trying to poke its way out of the snow. She knelt down and brushed the snow off of it gently. She took a closer look at it to find out what it was.

"What do we have here? What are you doing here, Blossom?"

Her blood ran cold and she stopped completely. Why was she here? Why was he here? And how did he know it was her? She regained her sense and stood up straight but kept her back to him.

"Why are you here, Brick?" Blossom countered. She crossed her arms and didn't dare turn around. She could here him approach closer to her. When he stopped he was so close she could feel his body heat. "Answer me."

"I rather not." Brick slammed his foot onto the ground and fire began to surround Blossom and melting the snow.

Blossom smirked and jumped over the ring of fire and raises her hands and then brought them down in a sharp and quick movement. Ice began to rush towards Brick with shards aiming to slice him open. Brick threw his arm out and a blast of fire met ice melting it.

"Come on, Ice Princess," Brick teased but showing any amusement, though.

Blossom scoffed and waved her hands like waves infront of her in a graceful motion and it seemed like she was dancing. Ice then began to surround the girl on both sides and she then threw her plams towards the Fire Prince and ice shards went at his chest. He raised a hand to her and fire began to descend onto the ice and began to melt it. Blossom then forced ice over the melting ice and made it go towards Brick. He moved and it only scratched his face.

She growled and then moved her foot across the floor and then forced her palms up and ice began to surround the prince in front of her. She was panting and was about to turn away when she heard him break out of his prison. She then felt a flame coming at her and turned to see fire heading for her.

* * *

**Moro:hanger! Are you getting excited? What will happen? Will Buttercup and Butch find out about the blues and will Blossom and Brick both survive their little duel or one not make? Stay tuned to find out! Cliff **


	5. Fire Melts Ice Continued

**Moro: I finally got this chapter up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was lazy about completing it but I did it. I'm also planning on writing a story about _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ It will be Zutara! Zutara all the way! No offence to those who like other couples better. So, on with the show!**

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Five:_  
_Fire Melts Ice (Continued)_

Blossom stared at the fire as it headed straight for her. She was frozen in fear. Irony was so mean. She quickly regained herself and raised her hands and a wall of protective ice raised infront of her. She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself. Did she just look Death right in the face?

She was pulled out of her train of thought when she saw that Brick was making another fire ring around her. She stared at the flames as it melted the snow and burned the grass and scarred the ground. She grabbed the top of the ice wall she had made and pulled herself up and over and jumped over to Brick.

He moved out of the way before Blossom landed on the ground. She turned to him and glared. She raised her hands again and the ice began to form around her a protective barrier and then launched more ice shards at Brick. He only smirked and threw fire he had got out of thin air at the shards.

Fire once again melted the ice. The Fire Prince then took the moment to bring his hands down in a quick movement and fire launched straight at the female redhead. Blossom made the same movement and ice and fire clashed again only to put each other out.

The two eighteen year old rulers stared at each other with icey and firey glares. They both put their hands infront of them ready to launch their elements at each other again. They moved in a circle trying to get the other in a corner or to find an opening the other didn't notice.

Blossom swung her arm causing ice from the near by trees to make their way over to Brick. He jumped in the air and spread both his arms out and fire melted the ice yet again.

* * *

Buttercup walked into the Kingdom of Ice's castle. She quickly made her way through the castle to her sister's room. She knocked on the door. She waited but no answer. She furrowed her eye brows and groaned. She knocked again and still no answer.

Her anger was now reaching an all time high. She began to scream from frustration. "Blossom! Are you okay? I need to talk to you! Now!"

No answer.

Buttercup felt herself trembling now. She raised her foot and kicked down her sister's door. She didn't care if she got lectured. She needed to talk to her.

She stomped into the room and looked it over. She calmed herself down and then stood up straighter. "Blossom? Blossom? Where are you?"

She walked out onto the balcony and stared out at the horizon. She sighed. Something caught her eye. Fire? She strained her neck and leaned over the railing alittle. That was fire. She then saw a barrier of ice rise into the air but got melted by the fire.

She began to run out of the castle having no idea Butch had saw the same thing.

Once she was out of the castle people were staring at her as she ran. "Blossom! Hang on!"

* * *

Blossom threw more ice at Brick her irritation effecting her judgement. She then spun around and threw more ice coming right at him. She continued this process while Brick watched with an emotionless face. He ducked and doged the first few shards but then punched the air and fire came from him and hit the ice.

As the two stood there continueing their two processes with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Rain clouds began to form over them. Blossom had sweat begin to appear on her forehead and back of her neck. It took alot out of her by doing these attacks over and over again but she knew it took alot out of her opponent too.

Brick scoffed at this process. It was aggrivating so it was time to bring out the big guns. He spreads his feet and swings his arms out and a wave of fire rose up. It froze Blossom in her place with fear. The fire melted all the ice and snow in a twenty yard radius.

Blossom fell to her knees. She had no idea he could do something that big and destructive. She watched as he panted. It must have really tired him out. She began to stand back up when a ring of fire spread around her and Brick and soon it grew to be a fire wall.

"What are you up to?" Was all Blossom could choke out.

Brick smirked. He pushed a lock of his red hair out of his face. "That's for me alone to know."

Blossom felt the heat around her warm her skin. Soon she'd be boiling like a soup on an oven out on high. She focused and stood up. She rose her hands. There was barely any ice or moisture left around the area but she had to try it. She used what was left of the moisture in the air to create a long ice spear.

She then charged at him with everything she had. She felt the ice melting fast under her fingers and that was a bad sign. She pushed her foot against the ground and was in the air. She raised the spear above her head to slice Brick with it. Brick smirked and then created fire from his hand and melted the ice spear. Blossom gasped.

Everything happened so fast then.

Blossom came falling down and landed into Brick's arms. This caught him off guard and caused him to fall down with her on top of him. She opened her eyes to find her head against his chest. She felt her face burning with embarrassment and so did Brick. They got up and away from each other.

Their fight then continued with Blossom and Brick both screaming at each other. She was now making spears from the just formed moisture in the air. He would throw more flames at was like an unending battle. Like the never ending battle between good and evil.

* * *

Buttercup ran into the snowy forest. She then heard something that was flying through the air. She turned around to see an arrow heading straight for her. She screamed in pain as it went into her shoulder. Butch walked up to her and prepared to hit her with another arrow.

Suddenly a blast of blue magic hit Butch knocking him over. He looked over and saw Bubbles standing with Mayor and Ms. Bellum. Boomer came running over to his raven haired brother. He looked up at Bubbles.

Their eyes locked. They knew this moment would come. They just didn't know it would come this soon. They didn't want to fight each other. The ones they loved were fighting now, though. So they would have to fight unless they wanted them to find out the truth.

Bubbles raised her hands over her head. Her eyes began to glow a shade of blue. Boomer only stood and stared at her. He didn't want to fight her. The blue princess's hands began to glow blue.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She was about to throw the magic at him when they heard their rulers fighting. Bubbles ran over to Buttercup and healed her wound. She then helped her up and they began to run to where they heard their sister. Boomer helped Butch up and they followed with Mayor and Ms. Bellum right behind them.

* * *

Blossom kept both of her palms facing Brick and an unending blast of ice was coming from her. The same with Brick but with fire. They were both panting and had both passed their limit. But they weren't stopping though. They refused to give into the other and they both wanted to eliminate the other.

Blossom felt her legs begin to shake from exhaustion. She scolded at herself for not being strong enough to handle the intense fight. She fell to the ground and the blast of ice stopped. So did the fire.

Blossom layed on her side with her back to Brick. She forced herself to roll over. She looked over at Brick who was now on his knees. He was panting heavily. She could see sweat glisten on him. She began to wonder how long it would take him to regain strenght.

She got her answer. He suddenly stood up and began to slowly make his way over to her. She pushed her upper body up with her arms and looked down at the ground. When she finally looked back up Brick was standing over her. He was staring at her with those emotionless red eyes. Her pink eyes could only stare at their counterpart color.

Blossom took a deep breath. Brick began to reach down but fell down onto his knees next to her. He fell to his side and now it was Blossom's turn to stare down at him. She got a really good look at him. His red hair fell over his eyes. He was bruised. He must have been training earlier.

Why was he out here? Was he trying to get away like she was?

She shook the thoughts away. He and her were complete opposites. No matter what the dreams said. She began to stand up when suddenly the ground under her began to shake. She then suddenly saw her sisters and Brick's brothers come into view. They stopped when the ground shook. It kept shaking and there was a ripping sound.

Bubbles and Buttercup ran over to their tired sister and helped her stand. They fell down to their knees when the ground shook again. Brick's brothers sat by him and helped him sit up. Mayor and Ms. Bellum sat down by the girls and clung to each other.

Suddenly they saw fire over in the horizon in both nations. They all gasped. They watched in horror as they saw a dark figure rise up from the Earth.

They all sat back and watched as their lives changed forever.

**Moro: Who is this figure? What can they do and how are our eight characters' lives going to change? Stay tuned!**


	6. Break Out

**Moro: Well here is chapter six!**

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Six:_  
_Break Out_

**Two Months Later **

Blossom stared out her cell's window. Her eyes had become dull and lost color. She had no more cheer and joy left in her. She always cried herself to sleep at night.

She had failed. She had failed herself. She had failed her sisters. She had failed her kingdom. She had failed her nation. She had failed the world and everyone in it.

Those thoughts would ring through her head like an unending toll of bells. Loud and giant bells. She would fight back tears that would only be let out in her sleep. Her cries would torture other prisoners and make them yell at her.

Her cell was between Buttercup's and Bubbles' cells. Brick was across from her and he remained silent and didn't speak. She would sometimes stare at him as he did to her sometimes when she cried. Their eyes would lock in a deep gaze and it would be hard to stop staring.

Bubbles would whimper into the darkness and cry in the light. Her eyes were always swollen from crying. Buttercup remained silent. She never spoke. She stayed hidden in a corner away from the cell bars.

Ms. Bellum and Mayor were two floors below them so they had no idea what they were doing or if they were okay.

The Ex- Ruler sighed. She began to think about why this person did this to them. She needed a plan. Sadly, her plans never went over so well in her head. Unless she added three others to her plan then they would sort of make sense. Howeever, she could never work with Brick. Bubbles could never work with Boomer. And Buttercup could never work with Butch. This she knew.

She then turned to both sides for a second and looked at her sleeping sisters. She had to do something. She then turned around with her back to the wall of the cell. She stared into Brick's dark cage.

She saw nothing at first. Then there was two red eyes staring back at her. She crawled up to the the unbreakable bars of her cell. She wanted him to be able to hear her without anyone else hearing. He did the same as her.

"We have to get out of here," Blossom whispered.

The male redhead nodded. "How? This place has guards all over the place."

Blossom smiled to herself. She began to formulate a plan in her head. Brick saw her smile and gave her a suspicious look. Blossom smirked. She gave him a cruel smile.

"I thought you were smart, Brick. Apparently you're just as dumb as your brothers," Blossom teased.

Brick grinded his teeth. "My brothers are not stupid! Now get your mind back on track."

"How can I when you're yelling at me with that annoying voice of yours," Blossom pushed.

Brick felt the anger raging in him. He tried to contain it though. "Stop insulting me! I thought we were on the same side now!"

"I'd never be on the same side with someone as horrid as you," Blossom stood up and kept her evil smile on.

"That's it," Brick also stood up.

He raised his hands above his head and then brought them down in one quick move. Fire burst from his hands and went heading to Blossom. She moved to the side with a smile of confidence now. Brick then aimed some more flames but Blossom only dodged those too.

Guards came down to the cells and began to yell at them. Brick wasn't listening and kept firing. A guard then unlocked his cell and came in. Brick then stopped. He realized what Blossom was doing now. He ducked a grab from the guard and then burned the guard's hand. The guard screamed as Brick grabbed the keys to all the cells and ran to Blossom's cell and set her free.

"I'll get my sisters and your brothers out of here. You handle the guards," Blossom then went to unlock Buttercup's cell.

Brick nodded and turned in time to see a fist coming at him and he dodged it and burned that guard. He continued burning them but not severly. He looked over when he heard Blossom call him. He saw his brothers and Blossom's sister's free. He smirked and ran over to them.

Blossom grabbed Brick's forearm and pulled him with her from behind the rest of the group and out of the place they have been imprisoned for two months.

* * *

**Moro: Yes it was very short. They could easily beat the guards so...yeah. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Meeting at a Lake

**Moro: Hey guys. Here's chapter seven! It's short.**

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Seven:_  
_Meeting at a Lake_

His cruel eyes stared down from what was originally Blossom's balcony at the fleeing teens. As they left his line of vision the last he saw of them were them running into the forest. He grimaced at each of them. He walked over to where he had Mayor chained to the wall with Ms. Bellum. He could only glare at them.

"Why do you hold us captive?" Asked the redheaded woman.

Mayor tilted his head. "Are you saying we're not on a reality show?"

Ms. Bellum groaned at her boss's stupidity. She then looked back at the short figure that stood before them. They then saw his tall partner in crime walk in. He wore a cheery smile on his face but they knew underneath the smile was pure evil. He walked up to the shorter one.

"Those little ones have escaped. Should we send out our bounty hunter to handle them?" The short one asked.

"No. I want to have some fun with them first," The tall one cackled.

* * *

Bubbles sat under a tree holding her legs to her chest trying her hardest not to burst into tears. Boomer came over and sat by her trying to comfort her. Buttercup had also came and sat down at the same time.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy. "What do you want?"

"I'm coming to comfort Bubbles," Boomer said with determination.

Buttercup scoffed. "Why? We've been enemies up until these last few hours. But we can't get along that quick."

Bubbles looked down feeling ashamed. Boomer did the same. Buttercup gave them a suspicious look. Blossom walked over to the blondes and grabbed Bubbles' hand.

She gave her a stern look. "Bubbles, is there something you two have been keeping from us?"

Brick walked over with Butch and stood beside Buttercup. They looked at the two blondes while they looked at each other. They then looked back at their siblings.

"I love Boomer! We've been secretly seeing each other for a few months," Bubbles blurted out.

Their siblings stared at them in shock. Buttercup then shook her head. "I knew something was up."

"We're going to have to deal with that problem later," Brick said. He turned to everyone. "We better get some sleep."

Blossom nods. The six teens broke into their two groups. The girls gathered under one tree while the boys layed under another. They were across from each other and were only a few yards away from each other.

Buttercup heard her sisters fall asleep and relaxed alittle. She looked over at the boys and saw them asleep and nodded approvingly. She then layed her head back down. Before sleep took hold of her the last thing that she saw was Butch staring at her with gentle eyes.

* * *

Brick's eyes shot open and he looked at his brothers. They were sleeping soundly. He looked at the girls and saw Bubbles and Buttercup sleeping. Where was Blossom? Something then caught his eye.

He looked at a bush just in time to see Blossom slip out of view behind a tree. He stood up and followed closely behind her. He made sure she wasn't able to hear or see him.

He followed her for at least ten minutes before she came up to the lake. She leaned over the lake and cupped her hands and gathered water in them. She then brought it up to her face and washed her face. She sighed and stared at her reflection in the lake. The waterfall kept the sound of Brick's deep breath hidden from Blossom's ears.

He stepped alittle closer to her. He then stepped on a twig and ducked behind a bush. Blossom looked over her shoulder and stared at the bush. She then turned back to the lake and crossed her arms and sat in indian style.

She groaned. "I'm going to have to get along with Brick and his brothers if we're going to get out of this mess."

Brick raised an eyebrow at her statement. His heart rate began to pick up and he had no idea why. He looked away from Blossom then back at her. He sighed.

* * *

Ms. Bellum and Mayor were silent while they listened to the two figures talk. They both glared at them. They were ignored however. The two evil ones kept talking or argueing about who was right about something. They had heard that the princesses and princes had broken out and were constantly prayed for the girls. Even the boys.

* * *

Brick walked up behind Blossom. He set his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him. Blossom's eyes widened and she could only stare into his eyes. Her words were lost and her mouth was dry. Their faces were half a hand span apart.

"Blossom," He mumbled. "We have to come up with a plan to save this world. Or we're all going to die."

* * *

**Moro: They found out about Bubbles and Boomer's relationship! Omg! Anyways, tell me your thoughts about this story.**


	8. The Plan

**Moro: I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter up. I was just having writers block. I've also been trying to think about a new _Avatara: The Last Airbender_. Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eight:_  
_The Plan_

Blossom only stared at Brick. His grip on her shoulders were tight and she was frozen in her place. His eyes were staring back at her. She squirmed alittle under his gaze. She then mentally slapped herself and made her words work. "I know this. We need to do something."

Brick nodded and finally released her shoulders. He watched her shiver for a few moments. She backed up and then took a deep breath. She then looked at him. Brick nodded. "Yes. Something. But what?"

Blossom watched him ponder the subject. She also began to think about the problem at hand also. What were they going to do? The world had been taken over by two very powerful figures. Her powers weren't enough to defeat them. Even adding her sisters' abilities they weren't enough. They were beatin easily and then so were the boys. But what if they worked together.

No. She wouldn't stoop that low to work with evil. They had been enemies ever since they were small. Their father- who knew where he was- had killed her father. Back to the matter at hand. She can not and will not work with Brick.

But she had to choose. Their powers combined should be enough to defeat the army. But the rulers themselves. They were much too powerful. They also held Ms. Bellum and Mayor hostage. They needed to get them out first before doing anything else. Bubbles had explained that they were the ones in The Prophecy. If her magical sister was correct then just maybe they could be the solution to this mess.

"Brick, I have an idea," Blossom said. "We have to save Ms. Bellum and Mayor."

Brick raised an eyebrow but then remembered what Bubbles had said about the two travelers. "I know they are your friends and all but we can't risk our lives to save just two friends. We may be the only hope to this worlds."

"You're wrong Brick," Blossom smirked. "They are the ones in The Prophecy. They can help us. We need them."

"So what are you saying?" Brick questioned.

"We need to plan a rescue mission," Blossom said with determeination. She stepped closer to him and stared up into his eyes. He was atleast a head taller than her but that didn't keep her from fearing him and the look he was giving her. "We need to go in and get out with them. They are the key."

Brick nodded again. "Yes. We should head back to your sisters and my brothers and discuss this."

Blossom nodded and turned away from Brick and began to head back to the campsite. Suddenly Brick grabbed her wrist. She turned to her complete opposite. He stared into her eyes again as she stared into his. They remained like that for a moment more. He then released her wrist and his hand slid down her hand and he placed it back to his side and walked past her.

She stared at his back. She then mentally slapped herself again. She took in a deep breath. The Ice Princess then followed behind him back into the camping area. She saw that Brick had woken everyone up and they were all looking at him and her. She smiled a shy smile.

"Guys, we have a plan," Blossom told them.

Bubbles' features brightened and she hugged Boomer's arm. "Do tell, sister!"

Buttercup snorted. "I'm guessing we have to work with these idiots."

"We're not idiots you sissy," Butch spat out.

Buttercup stood up and balled her hands into fists. Butch did the same. They glared at each other. Bubbles and Boomer suddenly step between them. Boomer spoke first. "Guys, we have no choice. If we want to get things back to normal then we have to work together."

"By normal do you mean war?" Butch asked.

Buttercup nodded. "He's right. The only normal we know is war. We can't work together."

"But me and Boomer have been," Bubbles spoke up.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "We know this Bubbles. When this is all over we're going to have a talk about that."

"Same with you Boomer," Butch said.

"You're not the boss of me," Boomer yelled.

The boys got in fighting stances. Before they could go at each other Brick stepped infront of them. He gave them each a look and they sat back down away from each other.

"Listen, we have to work together to get out of this mess," Blossom annouced.

"Phase one," Brick said. "We have to sneak back into that castle. We need to save those two travelrs: Mayor and Ms. Bellum."

"I forgot about them," Bubbles said then looked to the ground with a guilty look.

"With all this happening, do you blame her?" Boomer asked.

Buttercup shook her head. "I don't blame her. So, how we are going to do this? Brute force or are we going to go with a stragety?"

* * *

Ms. bellum yanked at the chain that held her to the wall. Mayor was busy humming a tune that the assistant didn't recognise. Ms. Bellum then gave up in defeat. She groaned from pain and looked up at her bruised wrist. She looked back at the mayor and smiled. How could he lighten up such a hopeless mood was a complete mystery.

"Mayor," Ms. Bellum got his attention. Her smile grew larger. "The people back in town would be proud of you. You know that?"

Mayor shrugged his little shoulders. "Why? I haven't done anything."

The redhead shook her head. "But you have done so much," Her voice was beginning to crack and tears were forming a thin river down her cheeks. "You came and faced the the Princesses of the Pride and Hope Kingdoms. You came face to face with them and you've even made it all the way up here. You can do this. You can get us out of here."

Mayor looked at her with hopeful eyes. He had tears shimmering. "You always know the right thing to say Ms. Bellum."

"So do you," Ms. Bellum said to the short man.

Suddenly the door was knocked down. A girl with curly red hair in buns on both side of her head came running in. She looked at the two prisoners then made some sort of signal to someone behind her. A group of green skinned boys walked in and broke the two from the wall. They then tied them up and covered there eyes with cloth.

The young girl then began to look through the room for anything valuable. When they were satisfied they left the room and brought Mayor and Ms. Bellum with them. They ran out of the castle and began to make their way to the docks where a giant pirate ship waited for them.

"I hear water. Ms. Bellum, what's happening?" Mayor asked and was suddenly thrown onto the deck with his assistant.

Ms. Bellum groaned in pain. She then shook her head. "I don't know Mayor! But I think we've just been kidnapped by pirates from the sound of things!"

* * *

"Are we ready?" Brick turned to his brothers and the girls. They all nodded. "We all know the plan right?"

Butch smirked with a playful glint in his eyes. "Yep. You and Ice Princess run in first and then Bubbles and Boomer head in then me and Moody over here go in."

"Hey!" Buttercup shouted. She glared at him for a moment but then continued to explain the plan out loud to make sure she had it right. "You redheads go first to lead the way up to the room where we over heard they were holding our guest captive. You'll take down the enamies in the front if any."

Blossom nodded.

Bubbles nodded and continued. "Then me and Boomer will enter and defend the side with our magic. We watch the halls on the sides and make sure we are protected with an all around shield if an attack from all over comes."

Brick nodded.

"Next we have Butch and Buttercup in the back," Boomer spoke up. "They watch the back from the attackers that may come from behind. If there are too many of them they stay back and hold them back. The same goes for me and Bubbles."

"Exactly," Blossom said with pride. "Now. Come on."

They walked up to the Kingdom of Pride's gates. They all turned to Boomer and Bubbles. The blondes nodded and then stretched their arms out and they both mumbled some ancient words in unision and they were all swept up into a blue mist.

* * *

Ms. Bellum and the Mayor's clothes were removed from over their eyes. They looked up at the girl and she smirked at them. "State your name and why you were being held hostage by Him and Mojo Jojo."

* * *

**Moro: That's right! Him and Mojo! Working together! No we have some neww characters heading in on the scene. Hope you continue to read the story. **


	9. Marriage

**Moro: Oh my gosh! Chapter nine! Then the next one I'll post will be the tenth chapter. I think I'll write a special story for my PPG fanfic fans who love this story. I may even add some of my truly dedicated readers I may add you in the special story. If i write one. Please look out for it. It'll probally be up after I post chapter ten.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Nine:_  
_Marriage_

The group of six appeared infront of, what they believed to be, The Castle of The Kingdom of Ice. Blossom walked up to her old home and her eyes widened in shock. Then anger took over and she was about to let out a scream when Bubbles and Buttercup both covered her mouth. They let Blossom jump around in her now muffled rage for a moment. When she calmed down she turned to the boys.

"We are definitely kicking these guys out no," She half yelled.

Boomer chuckled at Blosom but only earned himself a death glare from her.

Blossom stood with Brick at the doors and then pushed their way into the castle. Soon they were followed by Boomer and Bubbles. Lastly Butch and Buttercup ran in.

Blossom and Brick were constantly being slowed down by guards infront of them that kept attacking and trying to push them back. They pushed themselves though. As they continued to push their way through Boomer and Bubbles watched each hallway and blasted any guards back that dared to come at them.

In the back Buttercup and Butch were no longer seen. They had already had to stay back and keep the guards who ran in after them away from their siblings. The two greens stood back to back and kept throwing punches and swinging kicks at their chosen opponent.

They wanted to get each one and protect their loved ones. They would look back occasionally at each other and nod to each other to let the other know they were okay. They were getting every guard that crossed their line of sight.

Some stayed out of their sight and got past them though.

Bubbles stared at the guards heading her way. She looked at Blossom's back. "Blossom! Keep going and get them! We must stay back!"

Blossom kept going. Bubbles didn't know if her sister heard her or not but she couldn't stop to go and tell her. She and Boomer kept their spell casting flowing as if it were rehearsed. How they moved was like they were dancing. Complete different styles from their green siblings.

* * *

Blossom and Brick kept launching attacks at the enemy. Soon they had made it to a room where the door had been knocked down. Once The two redheads had finished fighting the last few guards they walked quietly into what used to be Blossom 's room. Brick stood behind her at the door and watched her back.

Blossom looked around at the room. She walked to the door to her balcony. She suddenly felt tired and leaned against the frame of the balcony door. The young girl stared out at the horizon. She was silent and didn't bother to move.

Brick moved one of his feet out to begin walking towards her. He then let out a scream of pain. Blossom turned to him and her eyes widened. The Fire Prince felt like he had been shocked by more than ten thousand bolts of lightning. He fell to the ground and stared into the face who had shocked him. He growled. "Father."

"You mean fathers," Mojo corrected as he stepped from behind Him. Brick scoffed at them but earned a kick in his side by Mojo. He grunted in pain.

The two villians then looked over at Blossom and began to walk towards her. Brick groaned as Mojo quickly tied his hands together behind his back. He was then lost in darkness as he watched helpless.

Blossom looked at the two villians with her eyes full of fear now. Him then grabbed her from behind and ran his large, red claw under her chin like he was going to cut her neck. She remained silent and she couldn't move because of the fear spreading throughout her body. She looked at Brick and wanted to reach out and touch him. Make sure he was alive.

"Now now, leave my son alone. He needs to nap," Him said with a smile in his voice. "Me and you need to have alittle talk."

"Blossom!"

The redhead turned to the door and stared at her blonde sister and her boyfriend. She tried to pull away from Him but he held her back. She then settled for what was the next best thing. "Run Bubbles! Get out of here with Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Brick."

Bubbles looked down at Brick. She reached down to grab him but Mojo zapped her with a special gun. She screamed in pain and fell to ther knees. Boomer stood frozen in his spot. Blossom grinded her teeth. "Go Boomer!"

Boomer nodded and picked up Bubbles. He tried to grab Brick but Mojo kept trying go zap him. The blonde boy then ran off with Bubbles over his shoulder. Blossom nodded and turned to Him. He smiled evilly at her. She then turned back and stared at Brick.

* * *

"Where are Ms. Bellum and Mayor?" Buttercup grabbed a guard who was still awake. Her glare scared him and he quivered in fear of her.

"They were taken prisoner. By those pirates," The guard blocked his face from a blow Butch was about to throw at him. Buttercup stopped him and she nodded to the guard to continue. He did so. "They were apart of that crew that sailed under the pink and black flag. I don't know the name of the captain but they were taken to the docks."

"Is that it?" Buttercup questioned.

The guard nodded. Buttercup nodded to Butch and the boy smirked. He then slammed his fist into the guard's face knocking him unconcious. They then turned to go up the stairs when Boomer ran down to them with Bubbles over his shoulder. He stopped right infront of them. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees and began to pant.

"Boomer, what happened?" Butch yelled.

Boomer looked up at his brother. "Him and Mojo got Blossom and Brick is unconcious."

"What?" The two ravened hair rulers yelled.

"Yeah, they then shot Bubbles," Boomer looked at Bubbles to make sure she was alright. "Blossom told me to get out of here with you guys. I'm sorry that I couldn't get them. I'm so sorry."

"Save it," Butch said. "We need to get out of here and go to the docks. Ms. Bellum and Mayor were taken captive by pirates."

Boomer was about to ask but then shut his mouth deciding to ask later. The four of them then ran out of the castle and looked around outside.

"Come on. The docks are this way," Buttercup said and leaded them away from the castle.

"I don't like leaving them behind," Boomer mumbled.

"I know," Butch said.

Buttercup kept her back to the boys and kept walking in the direction towards the docks. She knew it would take them atleast four days. When Bubbles woke up they could get her and Boomer to use their magic to take them directly to the docks.

* * *

Blossom was pushed into a room that seemed to be Him's office. She sat in a chair infront of a desk and stared down at her lap. Mojo sat in a chair in the corner. Him sat on the other side of the desk. They had taken Brick away and locked him in the dungeon. She hoped he was okay.

Him suddenly cleared his throat and she looked at him. "As you know, you are one of the most powerful people in this nation."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm more powerful than you obviously. I am a good ruler. I am. But the people don't trust me. So far we have had eleven protest these past two months. The people trust you, however. Right?"

"Yes."

"I need you by my side."

"I rule at your side as your partner," Mojo shouted out of no where.

"I know. Let me finish, Mojo. She won't have any power," Him said bluntly.

Blossom stared at him with a confused face. "Where is this heading?"

"I need your hand in marriage little Ice Princess," Him stood up and smiled his signature smile.

"What? Never! I won't-"

"You will if you don't want me to kill Brick and your sisters," Him shouted at her with his deeper and more sinister voice.

Blossom's eyes widened. She couldn't let them die. She felt her shoulders slump in defeat. _Defeat._ The word burned her to her core. She then looked up at Him. Her pink eyes had tears gathering in them. The next word she said shaked her whole world. "Deal."

"Excellent," Him hissed. "The wedding whould be in exactly two days. I hate to waste time."

* * *

Brick's eyes opened wide in shock. He then looked around at his surrounding. A cell. He was back in his old cell. He could tell because of the scorch marks he made were still visible on the walls.

He then sat down and leaned against one of the cell's walls and panted from panic. Where was Blossom? Was she safe? Did she get away? Would he see her again? Why the heck was his thoughts constantly revolvong around her?

He sighed and leaned his head on his shoulder and grunted in pain. He was still sore from being shocked earlier. He needed a plan. He needed to get to Blossom. He needed to get out of here.

* * *

Bubbles' eyes fluttered open and she stared at Boomer's face for a moment. She then yawned and got his, Butch, and Buttercup's attention. They all stopped in their tracks and walked over to check on her.

She yawned again. "Where's Blossom and Brick?"

They all looked away with guilt showing on their faces. Buttercup spoke up. "We'll explain later. We need you and Boomer to send us to the docks."

"Um... Okay," Bubbles hopped down off of Boomer's back. They stood by each toher they both mumbles a spell. Then a blue circle surrounded them and a blue mist enveloped them and they vanished.

* * *

Ms. Bellum stared up at the redhead girl. "We were with the princesses and princes. They just took us hostage. Where are we? Who are you all?"

The girl smirked. "My name is Princess and I sail under the flag of Captain Lumkins. Speaking of... Captain! They have woken up!"

There was a grunt and suddenly a pink fuzzy bear like creature walked out onto the deck. He held pistols in his hands ready to fire if needed. His eyes looked to each side of the ship and scanned over every crew member. "I am Fuzzy Lumpkins. My kin call me Fuzzy but you and my crew shall address me as Captain Fuzzy."

"Oh! That's a nice name," Mayor said like he was a small child.

* * *

The group of four rulers appeared at the docks and looked around at the empty and quiet place. It seemed at peace. Like it hadn't been touched by the evil that had come over their wonderful lives. If you stepped closer to the edge, though, you could see dead fish and other kinds of sea life on the beach or floating in the water.

Bubbles almost cried. Boomer hugged her and tried to calm her down. Buttercup looked around with Butch for a boat. They then saw something on the distant.

"What's that?" Butch asked.

"That's what's where Ms. Bellum and Mayor are," Buttercup noticed the pink and black flag flying above the ship's sails. "Here's a canoo. Get in."

They all obeyed and hopped into the small canoo. They had trouble at first but managed to get in. They began to row the small boat towards the much larger ship.

* * *

**Moro: Okay! That was chapter nine. I have a bad feeling this story is going too fast. I'm going to try and make it slow down alittle and add more details. Please review so I can know you're still reeading. : 3**


	10. New Home

**Moro: Oh my gosh! Chapter ten! Ten chapters! I never thought I'd make it this far with my story. I hope you all enjot this chapter. Right now the chapters may be short an uneventful. Maybe. Because they're set up stories for something that will happen in the story. Please keep reading the story and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Ten:_  
_New Home_

Blossom slipped into a pure white nightgown and walked over to her bed. Him had allowed her to sleep there for the night. She scoffed at that. She didn't need some guy telling her what she could and couldn't do. She was eighteen years old. She had ruled over a nation. She had come face to face with death. She could handle herself.

The Ice Princess then sighed and slipped under the silk covers. She stared up at the ceiling and huffed from annoyance. She then thought of Brick who was locked away in a cell under the castle. She wanted to go and see him but she didn't want to risk loosing him. By that she didn't want him to die.

Blossom set her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She let herself drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Bubbles whimpered from behind Boomer suddenly. He looked back at her. "You okay Bubbles?"

She nodded with a frown. "My arms are sore from all this rowing. Can we take a break?"

"No," Barked Buttercup.

"But we've been rowing for thirty minutes. It feels like we haven't moved or either they're getting further away."

"Well then why don't you and Boomer transport us to that ship then?"

"Two reasons. One it takes a full hour to get our energy back. We are human you know! And two, we have no idea what they're doing on that ship. We may land right in the middle of a fight."

"I need a good fight to get rid of all frustration."

"Buttercup!"

"Bubbles!"

"Stop it you guys," Boomer said. "We need to work together here."

The two girls sighed and apologized to each other. Butch snorted. "I could use a fight myself right now," Buttercup smirked at him and patted his spikey hair. He snorted and the patting was replaced with a punch in the shoulder and made him chuckle. "I guess you don't like this mission so far do you?"

"No," Buttercup bluntly stated.

"Even if I'm on it with you," Butch wiggled his eyebrows.

"It makes it more annoying," Buttercup bluntly stated again.

"Oh."

Butch fell silent and the crew of four continued their rowing. Boomer was trying his hardest attempt not snicker at his brother and Bubbles was only giggling and getting glares from Butch. She paid no attention to him though.

After a few moment of peaceful silence they heard like something firing. The the sound of something big and heavey falling into the water followed shortly after. They looked around and Bubbles suddenly gasped. They looked up into the night to see the pirate ship heading their way.

"Abandon canoo!" Butch yelled.

They all jumped into the water. When their heads popped up they saw their canoo get runover by the giant ship. The next thing they knew pirates had come down in boats and were dragging them up to the deck of the ship.

They sat their quietly. Their clothes clung to them from being in the water. They stared at each crew mate. They then heard someone running their way. They looked in the direction they heard the sound and saw Mayor and Ms. Bellum.

"Ms. Bellum! Mayor," Bubbles gave them questioning looks but then smiled. "You guys are alright!"

"Yes," Ms. Bellum said with a smile. "Captain Lumpkins brought us into his crew. We serve under him now."

"You serve under a low down, filthy pirate," Buttercup shouted with a glare.

"They're good people. This is Princess. That's Sedusa and Ace, Grubber, Billy, Snake, and Li'l Arturo," Bellum explained as she guestured to people. "Lastly, this great man is Captain Lumpkins. He welcomed us in with open arms."

Buttercup scoffed at the thought. She then remembered what they came on this ship for. "You two need to come with us. Blossom and Brick have been kidnapped and we need you two."

"Kidnapped?" Mayor asked.

"Him and Mojo have gotten them both probally locked away somewhere where we will never reached them," Buttercup yelled. "We're probally too late and they're killing them right now! We were foolish to think we could take them on! Now they're going to die and-"

Bubbles slapped her.

Buttercup stood in shock for a moment. Then she regained her words. "Ow!"

"Calm down. You have to relax," Bubbles soothed.

Buttercup nodded and took a deep breath. She then let it out. She repeated this five more times and finally looked up at Fuzzy. "Captain Lumpkins," Buttercup knelt down to him. "Please allow us to stay on your ship for the evening. We must get plans together to rescue my sister and these boys brother."

Fuzzy rubbed his chin. Then let out a laugh and got a funny look from Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles. "Of course yall may stay. Since yalls know these two. Now I'm headin on back to my cabin for dinner. It's gettin late. See yalls," With that the pink and fuzzy captain left them and walked into his cabin.

"Let me show you all to your cabins," Princess said.

The four looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Princess through the crowd and down into the ship. There were doors that led to cabins waiting for them. Princess pointed out which one was who's. They thanked her and each went into their own cabin.

* * *

Sedusa stood at the railing of the ship and stared out at the ocean. Her dark hair blew in the breeze. The night was cool and relaxing. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her eyes drifted over to Princess. She walked over to the older woman.

"Well, what are you thinking?" The young girl asked.

Sedusa sighed. "I'm not sure if we can trust these guys. I mean, have you seen what they're fighting has done to our homes and the people we love. I don't want that petty fight on this ship and new home I have found!"

"I know. I don't want that to happen either. We have to help them though," Princess stated.

"No we don't! They are the enemy! The reason Him and Mojo have come to rule!"

"Calm down."

"No I will not!"

"Sedusa-"

"I want my father!"

Princess watched as the older woman leaned over the railing and let her tears fall into the ocean. Princess sighed. "Your father is in a better place now. He's up there, watching over us."

"I didn't want him to leave me or mother," Sedusa sobbed.

Princess nodded. "I know. We all know."

* * *

Buttercup layed in her hammock with a peaceful look on her face. The silence and rocking of the ship helped calm her nerves. It felt like all her troubles had washed away. The sound of the lapping waves hitting the ship sounded like music to her ears. Relaxing sounds. that's what she needed.

That was all ruined when there was a knock at her door. She groaned. "Come in."

Butch entered the room. She gave him a funny look. He smiled nervously. Buttercup smirked at him and stood from her resting spot. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering," Butch started. "That maybe when this was all over we could..."

"We could what?"

"Practice together. Fighting I mean."

Buttercup nodded and took that into consideration. She gave him a quick smirk. "I might just take you up on that offer. No holding back I presume?"

"Absolutely," Butch said.

"Okay then. After this is all over we will have a match," Buttercup said and held out her hand so he could shake it.

Butch smirked with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. "Definitely," He took her hand and shook it with force. He then pulled Buttercup towards him and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He turned to leave. Once he was at the door he looked back at her. "Sweet dreams."

Then he left.

Buttercup stomped her foot on the wooden deck of the ship. What a jerk! How dare he do that without her permission! He was so going to get it later. No holding back!

* * *

Blossom woke up the next morning with her hair in a tangled mess. She walked over to her mirror and began to brush her hair out. She then walked over to her closet and tried to find something nice to wear. She settled for a slimming and flowy pink sundress. She slipped into the clothing and then found some sandals and ran to the door.

It then opened before her and she stared up at Him. He smiled at her. He lifted her small hand and placed a ring on her finger with a large and shiney diamond on it. Her eyes stared at it with a bored expression. She nodded her head and began to head out the room. Him followed closely behind her as she headed for the dungeon.

* * *

Blossom walked into the dungeon and spotted the redhead boy immediately. She ran to his cell and got on her knees and stared at his sleeping form. She sighed with relief. He was safe. He was safe and he was going to stay safe. As long as she listened to Him's plans.

She then stood up and looked at the red man with her eyes narrowed. "I want to go back to my room. Now please."

Him nodded and motioned for Mojo to take Blossom back to her room. Mojo nodded back and led Blossom out the door of the dungeon room and away from Brick. Once they were out of sight Him turned to Brick and gave him a cruel smile. He then followed behind Mojo and Blossom.

When they had left the room Brick opened one eyes to make sure they were gone for sure. He groaned and stood up. The redhead male stretched his muscles. He sighed a relaxing sigh when he felt his back pop. He then plopped back down onto the ground and placed his hand on one of the many metal bars that kept him locked in the cell and put his plan in action with a smirk gracing his features.

* * *

**Moro: Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope it was't rushed guuys. I'm trying to get better at that. But I jut want to get to the awesome part quickly. Please keep reading and enjoying my story.**


	11. Roses of Us

**Moro: Here is chapter eleven. I don't have anything to say about this. Hmm... Oh yeah! I want to thank you all for the reviews and that you've favorited this story of mine. Without you guys I wouldn't have the will to write. So thank you so very much.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eleven:_  
_Roses of Us_

The pink princess followed behind the monkey. She stared at his back with her now cold eyes. They walked down a long hallway. Blossom didn't even bother to look at the many things that they passed. The halls were full with podiums with vases upon them with flowers in them. Paintings hung on the walls of people that Blossom nor her sisters had no knowledge of. Him had obviously decided to redecorate.

She was guided to the castle's garden. Blossom looked around at the new flowers that were planted in the garden. There were only roses now. They were of many different colors. Some of pink. Others of red. A few dark blue and then baby blue. What surprised her the most were the green roses. They were dark green and lime green. There were no such thing as green roses. Well, not that she knew of.

She reached out to touch one. Her hand was suddenly slapped away. She looked up and glared at Mojo. He simply shook his head and guestured for her to sit at one of the tables in the garden. The redhead did as so. Mojo sat across from her. Soon Him came and joined them and sat on Mojo's right.

"Why are we here?" Blossom questioned.

"Tea," Him said. He waved his claw over the table and three teacups and a pot appeared from a red cloud. Him handed Mojo and Blossom each a cup then gave himself one. He then poured the tea. "Drink up. It tastes devine."

Blossom eyed her cup and then watched Mojo and Him drink theirs. She reluctantly took a sip. She wanted to smile at the wonderous taste but forced it back and reminded herself who she was seated with. She merely nodded.

"Brick was doing quite well," Mojo said. "He usually fights back much harder."

Him shook his head. "You must not know him that well, Chimpy. I could tell he was up to something."

Mojo frowned. "Don't call me that."

Blossom sat quietly as the two began to argue. She sighed and stared at the roses. She found them quite beautiful. She still wanted to pick one. She wanted to know more about them for some strange reason. "Why are there only roses in this garden?"

Him looked up at her and his signature smile returned to his face. His voice went back to its high pitch version. "I adore roses. They just tend to brighten the mood. Don't you agree."

No... Blossom thought. "Yes." She then lied. Then a thought came to her head. "Why are there so many shades of them?"

"They're your colors darling. You and your sisters and my sons."

"Our sons," Mojo mumbled.

Blossom's eyes widened. She was so blind. Why didn't she see it before? Why was she suddenly so dense? She then nodded. "You could say they were our colors. Why?"

Him smiled evily. "Well, they represent you all." Blossom raised an eyebrow. Him continued. "When you die they die. When you are close to death they start loosing petals and begin to wither."

Blossom bit her bottom lip. "What if they burn but we don't?"

"They are impossible to harm. The only way to get rid of them is to kill you and your sisters and the boys."

"I understand," Blossom fell silent letting them know she was done talking. Mojo then began to argue with Him again. Blossom looked out at the morning sky with her eyes full of sorrow. She then turned her attention to the roses. She hoped they would all be safe.

* * *

Buttercup walked out onto the ship's deck. She mumbled something to herself and continued her way. She leaned against the railing and stared at the ocean. Bubbles suddenly came and stood by her. She kept staring at the ocean. The blonde girl sighed and put a small hand on her sister's shoulder. Buttercup shrugged her off.

Bubbles looked at her sister with sad eyes. "Buttercup, what's wrong?"

Buttercup turned to Bubbles in one swift move. Her eyes were flaring with anger. "Why are you asking stupid questions? You know what's wrong!"

Bubbles backed away from Buttercup and held her hands up in a peace making guesture. She smiled nervously. "Buttercup, please. Calm down."

"Hey, what's all the yelling about out here?" Mayor walked up to the two girls with Ms. Bellum trailing behind him.

"Bubble Head is asking stupid questions," Buttercup pointed at her now furious sister.

Bubbles balled her hands into fists. "Watch it, Buttercup Fingers!"

The tip of the green girl's ears turned red and anger was the only thing in her eyes. "You know I hate that name!"

"Well, duh," Bubbles said. "Why do you think I called you that?" Bubbles stuck out her tounge.

Buttercup glared at her sister. She pulled back her fist to hit her. Suddenly it was caught. The green girl's eyes widened in surprise. She looked over her shoulder to see Fuzzy. She smiled shyly at him. "Hey, Captain Lumpkins."

"I don't permit any arguein on my property," Fuzzy huffed. He released Buttercup's fist. She sighed and brought her arm back to her side. Her face turned a light shade of pink when she saw all the crew staring at her. Fuzzy set a hand on her shoulder and looked at his crew. "What yall standin around for? Get back to work!"

The crew scrambled away from the captain. Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, and Ms. Bellum stayed and watched. Mayor had scrambled off the fastest and ran into the bathrooms and began to scrub the floor.

"I'm sorry Captain," Buttercup mumbled. "I'm just worried about Blossom. She's my sister and she was sick before all this started. But I think she was lying to us about that. So I don't know if I should trust her anymore."

"Don't say that," Bubbles shouted. "Blossom would never betray us! How could you say that?"

"Girls," Fuzzy said in a soothing voice. They looked up at him. "We all need to prepare. We have no time for your fighting."

"Prepare?" Boomer asked.

The pink captain nodded. "Yes. We are going to take on Him and Mojo. We should be atleaast half way there by this afternoon. I want to be able to attack early in the morning."

"I like the sound of that," Butch smirked.

* * *

Brick huffed from irritation. He had buned through four cell bars and it took alot of energy. He needed to get atleast two more done but he needed to relax for a moment. He leaned back against a wall. He then closed his eyes so they could rest.

An image popped into his head and he popped his eyes back open. He had no time to relax. He needed to go and save Blossom. Who knew what they were doing to her up there. He then went back to his work.

* * *

Blossom walked through one the castle's long halls up the stairs. She then came to her room and walked in. She sat down on her bed and threw off her sandals. They flew off and hit the wall. She then fell back onto the bed.

She was completely bored. The afternoon was broing. She had to listen to Him and Mojo argue. The roses were still on her mind which made her angrier. How did he get those flowers? Was he trying to trick her? She was so confused. She had no idea where her sisters were and if they were alive.

She groaned and began to rub her temples. What a pain.

* * *

The crew of Captain Lumpkins finally made it to the docks. The crew unloaded themselves onto the firm land and began to prepare their weapons. Some grabbed canteens and small supplies of food. Others were discussing plans of what to do if they did not win.

Buttercup sat with Butch. Bubbles and Boomer had ran off to get some weapons for the two. They sat in silence. They didn't look at each other. Their eyes never locked and they sat a good distant apart. As the silence stretched out between them it soon became unbearable.

Butch grunted.

Buttercup snorted in response.

They looked at each.

Then smirked.

"How badly do you think this will end?" Buttercup joked.

Butch shoot his head with a light chuckle. "As long as we don't do too bad it won't be a complete failure."

Buttercup giggled. Butch looked at her with a questioning look. Buttercup scowled. "What?"

"You have a nice laugh," Butch complimented.

Buttercup's face turned red automatically. She turned away from him and stared at her shoes. Butch stared off into the distance. The silence entered the awkward stage when Buttercup spoke up. "You have nice eyes."

"Why thank you ma'am," Butch teased.

Buttercup turned back to him and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. Butch laughed and soon Buttercup joined in with him. She then turned to look at her sister and Boomer who were running up to them with a sword and pistol for each of them.

"They're perfect for you guys," Boomer announced.

"Use them wisely," Bubbles said with a small smile.

"Whatever," Said the two emerald eyed teens in unision.

* * *

Night began to creep into the sky and soon the stars and moon came out. Brick was still working on the last bar. He was very tired but he didn't care. He had to get to Blossom.

A few more seconds later and he was done. He stood back and smiled at his work. He then crawled through the hole and out. He smirked and then headed for the door that would lead him out of the dungeon. Fire stood ready at his finger tips.

* * *

**Moro: Well? Please review so I can know you are reading. Thanks!**


	12. Only the Beginning

**Moro: Okay! This is chapter twelve. I had a hard time with this so enjoy.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twelve:_  
_Only the Beginning_

Blossom's eyes shot open when she heard a rattling at her door. She sat up and saw no one. The pink eyed girl groaned groggily and layed back down. She turned on her side and stared at the balcony wondow. A scowl was planted on her face and she didn't feel like removing it at the moment.

There it was again.

The young girl sat up to come eye to eye with him. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Happiness passed through them and she felt like everything was alright. She then shook her head as he walked over to her bed side.

"Brick, what are..." She trailed off when he pressed a finger to her lips. She nodded and understood. Her pink eyes stole a glance at the door. She then looked back at the redhead boy infront of her.

He sat on the bad next to her and smirked at her. She was all clean and sleeping in her own bed. While he and his brothers and her sisters were not. They were covered in dirt and filthy and were probally fighting each other for all he knew right now.

Blossom suddenly hugged him. He was at first stiff but then eased into the embrace and returned it. They remained like that for a moment. Blossom kpt her head on his shoulder. Brick watched the door and listened out for Him or Mojo.

When they broke apart his hands fell completely and he stood up. The red eyed boy stopped when Blossom grabbed his arm. He sighed. "I have to go and check if it is safe for us to leave."

"It isn't," Was all Blossom said.

"How can you tell?"

Blossom looked away from him. She hid her eyes from him under her eye. She pondered her answer. Her dull eyes remained on the bed sheets and away from him. She crumpled up a peice of her dress in her fist.

Brick sighed and turned her head back to him and forced her to look into his eyes. "Blossom, what have they done to you?"

"Nothing," Her eyes looked away but her head remained in place. "Please go and get yourself out of here safely."

"Blossom, don't lie to me," Brick leaned in closer to her. His lips barely hovering above hers. Blossom still, however, kept her eyes from looking into his red orbs. "What's happened?"

She felt his hot breath hit her. Like a ton of bricks. Her pink eyes looked into his and the gaze held. "I'm to be married. To Him."

Boiling.

Burning.

Anger.

Fire.

He released her face and he turned his back to her. He held the side of his head with his hands and grinded his teeth. His eyes glowed firey red and fire flew from his hands at the door and it began to burn. He screamed in frustration and kicked the desk in the room and broke it. Blossom only stared at him.

His temper was rising every second and everything was beginning to be consumed in fire. He was then sitting next to Blossom again and trying to relax. He looked at her and their eyes met. The gaze held. Brick leaned in alittle so his lips only hovered over her lips once again. She began to lean in when the doors flung open.

The two backed away from each other and stared at an angry Him and Mojo. Him step forward and was standing over them in seconds. Brick made a move to burn him but his hand was caught by a red claw. He tossed Brick to the side and grabbed Blossom. Mojo walked over to Brick with a laser. He pulled the trigger and in seconds Brick was yelling in pain.

Blossom tried to free herself from Him's grip to go help Brick. He was too powerful though and gave up. They began to drag Brick from the room and away from the redhead girl.

"You keep your hands off my fiance! Execution! Hang him tomorrow," Him's voice was in its deep and sinister tone.

The pink eyed girl's eyes widened. Execution. That was Brick's punishment. She wouldn't have that. She wanted to yell and scream and cry like a small child. Him had a good grip on her though. She was helpless. She could cry. But that was not who she was. She did not sit around crying.

Brick looked at Blossom with weary and empty eyes. He was finally taken away from the room completely and back to the dungeon. Blossom bowed her head and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"What did he do?"

She looked at Him. "Nothing. He did nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

* * *

The morning sun creeped over the Kingdom of Ice. Or it used to be called that. The crew of Fuzzy Lumpkins stood outside its gates. Everyone in the crew had a weapon. They stood quietly for a few more moments.

Then everything was set into motion. The gates were banged down and they all ran into the Kingdom. Their target was the palace. Their plan was to bring Him and Mojo down to their knees.

* * *

Maids crowded into Blossom's room. They helped her pick out her stuff and get dressed. She was dressing for Brick's Execution. They were treating it like it was a formal event.

"Lady Blossom?"

The Ice Princess turned to a young maid. Her name was Robin. Blossom gave her a questioning look. "Yes?"

"Why is... The Fire Prince being executed today?"

"He... snuck into my room last night."

Every maid gasped. They then stared at each other. Robin stared at the now blushing redhead. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"I see," She hesitated for a moment. "He seems like a nice young man."

"He is."

"He's also very handsome."

Blossom stared at the girl with a smile. "He is. He's a good man who shouldn't have to die because of me."

Robin nodded. She then walked over to Blossom so only she could hear her. "Then why are you engaged to Him?"

"It was a forced engagement," Blossom answered.

Before Robin could question her anymore Blossom grabbed her fan and walked out of the room. The hallways were full of guards. She hid her face under her big white hat. Her head was down and they paid no attention to her. She walked swiftly and quietly towards the dungeon.

* * *

Brick sat in the corner of his cell and glared at the guards waiting outside. They were going to take him to his execution. He scoffed. He wished he had stayed in his palace in the Kingdom of Fire. He wished he was training with his brothers right now. He wished to joke around with Butch like they used to when they were younger.

He wished he had kissed her.

His thoughts stopped. He mentally slapped himself and told himself to stop and to get over her. She was the reason he was in here. She was what made him weak. She was always there even when she wasn't she was there in the back of his mind. Teasing and mocking him. Even now.

Brick sighed.

He needed to let go of her is what he believed. That way things would be for the better. But what did that matter. He was about to be executed.

There was the sound of someone's high heels walking down to his cell. He sat up. It was probally Him or Mojo. When a petite figure came into view he stood up and stared at her. "Blossom..."

Blossom walked up to the cell bars and grabbed two of them. She pulled herself against the bars as if she could go through. "Brick, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be executed."

Brick grunted and walked up to her. He put his hands over hers and looked straight into her eyes. "Blossom, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Quit saying that."

"It's true!"

The guards shifted awkwardly. They were not comfortable with this situation. The two redheads ignored them though. Brick sighed at her comment. "Stop it," Brick caressed her face in his hands and kept her looking at him. "I want you to go. I'll look for you in the crowd of watchers at the execution."

"Brick, I..." Blossom leaned her face in closer to his. Brick did the same. Their noses touched. Then Brick pushed away and backed away from the cell bars.

"Go. Now," Brick commanded.

Blossom wanted to yell at him for trying to command her like she was some dog. She, however, respected his wishes and left him alone in the dungeon with the guards.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in their fanciest clothes. Women fanned themselves. Men stood protectively infront of most of them. Blossom stood in the crowd with Robin. Their eyes never left the loop in the rope where Brick's head would go.

Him stood beside the loop with Mojo. Everyone fell silent as one of Him's men blew a horn. Him cleared his throat. "Welcome one and all. Today we will be hanging someone who put their filthy hands on my fiance."

Him stepped back as guards dragged Brick up to the rope. Blossom's fear rised as they put the rope around the redhead male's neck and tightened it. He stood silent and bravely though.

Him set his claw on the lever that would make the boards under Brick come loose. Then he would fall and he would die. Everyone watched with wide eyes.

Him pulled the lever.

The boards came out form under Brick.

Something zipped through the air.

The rope cut and Brick fell to the ground still alive.

Blossom and everyone else turned around and stared at the large group of people. Pirates. The group ran into the crowd and people ran and screamed. Blossom held Robin's wrist tightly. Robin kept protesting but Blossom ignored.

Suddenly she heard those voices.

"Take that!"

"Buttercup! Don't go over board!"

Blossom turned where she heard the voices and ran towards them while dragging Robin with her. She ran into the back of Buttercup. The ravened hair girl turned around and her face lit up.

"Blossom!"

"Buttercup!"

Bubbles ran to the two sisters. She gasped and hugged Blossom. "Blossom, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later," Blossom looked towards the gallows. "We have to help Brick."

At the gallows Brick stood up. A dead guard fell to the ground. He took the corpse's sword and ran up to his fathers. Him swung at him but Brick blocked it. Mojo swung at his feet but Brick jumped. They continued to fight each other. Each not giving into the other. Him then became annoyed with the fight. He made a swift move. He flung Brick's sword out of his hands.

Him smiled evily and held the sword to Brick's neck Mojo held his to Brick's back. Him lowered his only a little. "It doesn't have to be like this."

Mojo nodded. "He is right. Have you forgotten what we've taught you?"

Brick stared at them with wide eyes. "I haven't forgotten."

"Then join me and Mojo," Him said. "You can be royalty again. Forget that girl."

Brick felt like his whole world began to crumble. "I... I..."

Him brought his sword down completely and Mojo did the same. He walked closer to Brick and hugged him like an acual father. Brick was stiff. Him then handed him a sword and nodded to him. Brick nodded back. He then ran into the crowd over to Butch.

Butch was busy beating a guard to a pulp when there was a stinging pain going through his shoulder. He screamed in pain and Buttercup ran to him. She gasped. Brick pulled the sword out of his brother and stared at him emotionlessly. Buttercup ran at him. Brick's fist jabbed Buttercup in the stomach and she went flying back into Bubbles.

Buttercup stood up and helped Bubbles up. Boomer ran over to them and stared at Brick. Buttercup ran over to Butch and tried to stop his bleeding.

"Don't die on me Butch. Don't die," Buttercup said fighting tears.

Butch huffed at her and tried to push her away from his wound. Buttercup kept going though. Brick lifted his sword to bring down onto Buttercup's head. Blossom appeared out of nowhere and flung it out of his hand. He glared at her.

Blossom raised her hands and ice came onto Brick like a wave. He took a deep breath and fire came out of his mouth and hit the ice. It melted instantly.

"Why are you doing this Brick?" Blossom screamed at him.

Brick ignored her question and raised his hands above him and fire spread through out the crowd. Blossom backed up away from him. He had fire leaping at his finger tips. Blossom backed up furhter to Buttercup who had Butch on her back. Bubbles stood with Boomer. Robin hid behind them. Blossom turned around to the group. "Run! Now!"

Everyone hesitated but they did as she commanded. Fuzzy at first didn't like it but then he realized what was happening. He began to run back to the docks with his crew.

As they ran away to the docks Ms. Bellum and Mayor turned back to stare at the place that was now burning with flames. Mayor tilted his head in a questioning motion. "Did we win? Is it over?"

"No, Mayor," Ms. Bellum panted. "It's only the beginning."

* * *

**Moro: I had so much trouble with this chapter. I want the next to be better. Please don't hate me or stop reading. I think i'm improving alittle kinda. Please review and help me out here!**


	13. Greatness

**Moro: This chapter isn't that long. I think I'm getting better at writing. I still hope this story isn't moving fast. Please just hang in there. I hope I don't completely stink. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thank you even more for the tips you're giving me.**

**

* * *

**

_Three Princesses and Three Princes _

_By: Moro _

_Chapter Thirteen:_  
_Greatness_

**One Month Later...**

Fog hid the ship. Everyone was either down below deck or on deck looking out for Mojo and Him's fleet of ships. The hammocks swung in unision with each other. The waves hit the ship as it rocked slowly. The eerie silence only rose everyone's fear. They would jump at every sound they heard.

Mayor and Ms. Bellum sat by themselves below deck. Blossom and Bubbles came over and sat down with them. Buttercup soon came and joined them. They remained silent and didn't dare talk to each other at first.

Mayor then spoke up. "Tell us about this prophcey, Bubbles. What are we supposed to do?"

Bubbles sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't know. All I know is that two people by your descriptions will come along and the fighting between the nations would end."

"It has ended," Buttercup said bitterly. "It became bigger and now we're all on the run from Brick and Him and Mojo."

Blossom stiffened at Brick's name but no one noticed. Bubbles nodded. "Buttercup is right. Maybe that prophecy was a warning."

"Oh," Mayor said. "Forgive me."

Bubbles smiled sweetly at the short little man. "No need for that. It's not your fault."

"How are we going to stop this?" Ms. Bellum asked.

Blossom looked up at Ms. Bellum. "I don't know. How are we going to stop this big mess that we have gotten ourselves into?"

"What else did the prophecy say Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

The blue eyed girl pondered this for a moment. Blossom answered for her however. "I read over it once. It said... That the short one would have greatness thrust upon him."

"Greatness?" Mayor asked.

"I acually see it in you," Buttercup admitted.

"Yes. I have no idea what that means though. But I can tell you are a big part of this," Bubbles admitted.

"Really?" Mayor stared with wide eyes.

Bubbles nodded. "It's like Ms. Bellum has been trying to tell you. You have done so much. Ever since you stepped into our lives we've had great adventures."

"Yeah ever since you showed up we've had a bunch of bad luck follow," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles scolded.

"What?" Buttercup asked with a questioning look.

Blossom stood up. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Mayor asked.

"I don't hear anything," Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom shushed them. She looked around and listened closely to the waves and the water. Buttercup strained her neck and listened closely also. Bubbles sat closely to Mayor and Ms. Bellum.

Everyone sat quietly. They listened to the silence that enveloped them. The silence stretched out for a few moments. Then there was a zipping sound and a canon ball came shooting through the ship past Blossom's head. She turned to look out the hole that the canon ball made with its impact.

She grinded her teeth. "Brick."

Everyone stiffened in fear. Boomer came running down to them and took a hold of Bubbles' hand. Butch was right behind him. His shoulder wound was wrapped up in a bandage. Buttercup ran to his side. Robin was calling them to come up to the deck. When they made it up to the deck Princess and Ace were shoving weapons into their hands.

In seconds a fight broke out. Some of the pirates swung over to Brick's ship while they swung over to Fuzzy's ship. Fights were left and right.

* * *

Mayor ran to the captain's cabin. Fuzzy wasn't out there and he wanted to make sure the captain was alright. He knocked on the captain's door and waited a moment. Nothing.

"Um, Captain Lumpkins?" Mayor's voice was alittle shakey.

Nothing.

The short little man stared at the door. He took a deep breath then pushed into the room. The scent of blood hit him hard. He looked around at the mess. Things were turned over and broken. What he was staring at was the dead man on the floor.

He then looked over to the side and saw a figure in the shadows slumping against the wall.

He ran over to the figure. He took a closer look and gasped. "Fuzzy?"

The pink pirate coughed and wheezed. Blood trailed down from his shoulders. "That's... Captain Lumpkins... Mayor."

"What happened?" Mayor asked and ignored his comment. "Are you going to make it?"

"I don't... think so..." Fuzzy wheezed. "There's... got to be a captain... though."

"Who will be captain? Ace? Ms. Bellum? Princess? Blossom? Bubbles? Buttercup?" Mayor looked at him with wide and worried eyes.

Fuzzy smirked then flinched in pain. "None of them. They aren't ... made for the position of captain."

"Then who?"

Fuzzy picked up his sword and handed it to the little man. "Take good care of this wonderful crew, Captain Mayor. I saw greatness in you the moment you stepped onto the ship."

Mayor stared at the now limp hand of Fuzzy Lumpkins. Mayor rested his hand on Fuzzy's eyes and shut them. "Rest in peace, Captain Lumpkins. I will take care of them all."

* * *

Butch blocked an on coming attack with his sword. He then fired his pistol and hit someone. He smirked. He then got serious and looked around for his brother. Boomer was next to him but he wasn't looking for his blonde brother. No. He was looking for his ill tempered, redhead brother.

"Brick! Come out! Where are you?" Butch shouted out over the crowd. No one obviously didn't hear him. "Brick!"

There was a pull on his arm. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Buttercup. She looked at him with her emerald eyes. "Butch, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Where is Brick? I have a bone to pick with my dear brother."

"I don't-"

"He's dead!"

Buttercup and Butch seemed to be the only ones who heard Bubbles' voice over the fighting. They saw Boomer running towards the weeping girl. They watched as sobs racked the girl.

Butch saw out of the corner of his eye someone swinging their sword Buttercup's way. He looked at her to see if she would make a move. She was oblivious to aher ttacker because of her full attention on her sobbing sister.

"Get down!"

Buttercup gasped as Butch pushed her down to the hard, wooden deck. The attacker looked angry. Buttercup smirked at Butch and pushed him off of her and kicked the attacker's legs out from under him. Butch took her hand and helped her up to her feet. She smiled at him. He held her hand a moment more than needed before he let go.

The two ravened haired teens ran to Bubbles and Boomer. Buttercup knelt down to her blonde sister. "Bubbles? Who's dead?"

Bubbles bit her bottom lip so hard that she almost drew blood. She then screamed. "Captain Lumpkins is dead!"

Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer stared at the still wailing girl. Butch and Boomer fell down to their knees. Ms. Bellum ran to them. "Is he really dead?"

Bubbles nodded slowly. Ms. Bellum gasped and ran to the captain's cabin.

When she reached it she ran straight into the room. She saw Mayor sitting down next to Fuzzy's body. She came and stood behind him.

"Mayor?" Ms. Bellum's voice cracked.

Mayor turned slowly to his lovely assistant. "He made me captain."

Ms. Bellum gaped at him then nodded in understanding. "Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were right about greatness."

"I need to go and help my crew," Mayor said.

Ms. Bellum nodded and followed behind him as he walked out of the cabin. He walked slowly but he had determination in his eyes. The redhead stared at him with proud eyes.

* * *

Boomer held Bubbles's hand in his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They were below deck now where Bubbles could cry and not be bothered. Boomer let her tears soak his shirt.

Her blonde pigtails bounce as she whimpered. Boomer noticed that she was calming down faster than he expected her to. She then looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen from crying. Her cheeks were still alittle damp.

Boomer used his sleeave to wipe away her tears. He smiled at her with his boyish smile. She sniffed then smiled at him. "You better head back up there and fight?"

"I'm not leaving you," Boomer stated. "I'm staying with you and keeping you safe."

"I can handle myself," Bubbles pouted.

Boomer chuckled at her and hugged her tightly. "Yes I know. But I want to make sure you don't get hurt. Besides, they don't need me out there. Butch has everything under control."

Bubbles opened her mouth to protest but suddenly all noise stopped. The only exception was the clanking of small boots. Boomer grabbed her hand and pulled her up above deck.

* * *

Blossom swung at her opponent's head. He dodged then came up and cut her wrist. Blossom sneered at him. "Just a scratch."

That must have angered him and he charged at her with great speed. She held her sword ready. She underestimated her attacker and he flung her sword out of her hand. He smirked at her.

Blossom shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands. She then brought them down and ice shards went flying at her opponent. She saw him gasp and then watched as he was flung back into one of his buddies.

She smirked at her easy victory. She took a step back getting ready to trun around. She was stopped. She had run into something. Or someone. She could easily tell who it was by the grunt he made when she backed up into him. Hot breath hit her neck and she dare not move away or trun around to stare into his eyes.

She only uttered one word. Her tone was cold and bitter. "Brick."

She then heard the sound of Mayor's small feet walking towards them. She turned slightly to only see that her view was blocked by Brick. She then realized that the fighting had stopped and all eyes were on her, Brick, or Mayor. She looked around and saw her sisters in the crowd with Butch and Boomer. Robin stood close by with them along with Ms. Bellum. The ones she knew of the crew were spread out.

Mayor's foot steps stopped. Her pink eyes looked past Brick and saw Mayor staring at Brick. She saw that Brick was only looking over his shoulder at Mayor. He had a serious look on his face that seemed totally out of character for him. What had changed with him in the last fourty or probally more minutes of the fight?

She then felt Brick's hand grab onto wrist. In a possessive way but not too much. It was also gentle. There was even a hint of protectiveness in his touch to her. Why did he go to his fathers?

Blossom then turned her attention back to Mayor and heard him clear his throat. He then spoke. "Captain Lumpkins has died," The crowd fell completely silent and some took their hats off to honor the fallen captain. Mayor continued. "By the hands of one of Brick's men. He has deemed me as captain," There was another pause. No one came to complain about the new captain. "I demand you leave this ship. Now, please."

Ms. Bellum mentally slapped her forehead. This was no times for pleases! He had to take charge. Brick wasn't going to leave the ship just like that.

Brick snorted at Mayor. "You just expect me to leave like that? You have another thing coming."

In one swift movement Brick released Blossom and ran at Mayor with his sword ready to chop the short man. Mayor expected this and blocked Brick's attack. However, Mayor had no real experience with a sword or these kind of conditions. He was pushed back by Brick's attack and fell on his back.

"Mayor!" Ms. Bellum called out. She made an attempt to go help but Ace and Snake held her back and just shook their heads. He was on his own.

Brick walked up to Mayor. He kicked his sword away and stared down at hurt little man. The red eyed boy raised his sword ready to strike. "Looks like it's over."

"Brick! Don't you dare hurt him!"

Brick looked over his shoulder at Blossom with a dead look. She did not faze under his gaze. "Leave him alone! If you want a fight come fight me!"

* * *

**Moro: Okay, I hope you like this chapter I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. I hope you review and I hope you keep reading and don't hate me for getting rid of Fuzzy. He was an awesome character and I'm trying to make Mayor alittle cooler. He's still going to be silly though. Please review and tell me your thoughts. You guys are what keeps me writing and I want to be the best for you guys!**


	14. Decline

**Moro: Sorry this is short and so late. Thank you for all the reviews by the way. Please don't be angry about it being short. I had writer's block. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Fourteen:_  
_Decline_

Red mixed with pink as the two redheads glared at each other. All was still and quiet. People listened for Brick's answer. Would he fight her or would he not? If he did fight her, who would win? Fear took hold onto everyone in the crowd. They all knew great damage would come if the two battled.

Brick then turned completely around to her. His glare then became an emotionless stare. He looked over the young girl. Her pink eyes never left his. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she was already beginning to gather ice on her finger tips. Her feet were spread out and ready to charge at him. Her hair was pulled back out her face with a red bow. The bow was new. Her bangs fell over her forehead and just above eyes.

Blossom watched as Brick looked over every inch of her. He was probally analyzing what move she would use first to attack him and probally counter with something as powerful. Was she still strong enough though? Were they still matched or was Brick more powerful than her now? She wanted and needed an answer.

The young prince then smirked at her. "I decline your invite for a fight."

What?

Everyone was dumbstruck. He wouldn't fight her? Why not?

The young redhead girl stared at Brick as he turned away from her. Her temper was rising by the second. She wanted to scream at him and ask why he had betrayed everyone. His brothers. Her sisters. Their people. Her.

Without knowing what she was exactly doing she ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face her. She was panting with anger and irritation. Her eyes had that icey glare again.

Blossom poked his chest. "Why won't you fight me? Are you scared of loosing?"

Brick scoffed at her. "You're just not strong enough. Besides, I challenged your captain."

"Not strong enough? What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Do to," Blossom crossed her arms and glared daggers at the red eyed boy. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't have time for this," Brick turned away from her and looked back down at Mayor.

Blossom grinded her teeth and raised her hands. Ice began to form into small daggers in her hands. She then tossed them at Brick's back. He jumped away and was able to avoid them. He then appeared behind her and took out his sword. He then pressed it against her throat trying to give her a warning.

"This is a waist of time," He whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

She shivered under his hot breath. He removed the blade and backed away from her. She turned around in time to see him jump back onto his ship. He looked over his shoulder at her then turned back and motioned for his men to come back to his ship. They did so.

Bubbles and Buttercup walked over to Blossom. They all watched as Brick's ship sailed away from them.

* * *

Him sat on his throne and was busy shining his crown. He smiled at his reflection in the crown. Then Mojo walked in and his smile fell. He looked at the chimp and gave him a bored stare.

Mojo cleared his throat. "Have you noticed how different Brick has been acting lately?"

Him gave him a questioning look. "No."

"And you say I don't know him at all," Mojo mumbled. He earned another bored stare from Him. He then continued. "He's been locking himself in his room and he seems more frustrated."

Him scoffed. "Nonsense! He's perfectly fine."

Mojo sighed. The chimp then shrugged and left the throne room to his room.

* * *

**Moro: Tell me what you think in a review. I'm kind of frustrated with this story because of writer's blcok. Please help me!**


	15. The Play

**Moro: I'm sorry this took me longer than usual to get up. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Fifteen:_  
_The Play_

**Eleven Days Later...**

Brick walked into the throne room and saw Him up on his throne. He sighed. He didn't like being called into the room to talk to his father. He didn't feel like talking anyway. He was in a bad mood.

She still stood in his mind.

He shook the image of her glaring at him out of his head. He then turned his attention back to Him. He then realized Mojo was also there beside him. The chimp was so small he didn't even notice him.

"Can I help you, fathers?" Brick asked.

Him tapped his chin with his claw. He pretended to think for a moment. "Acually, yes you can. Mojo, take it away."

Mojo mumbled something about being unappreciated then cleared his throat. "Are you feeling well, son?"

The redhead male crossed his arms and glared at the two. "Why would you ask that?"

"You've seemed very distant lately," Mojo protested.

Brick raised an eyebrow at the chimp. Was he serious? He was not being distant. He was perfectly fine. Right? He held his glare against Mojo though. He watched as the small mad genius waited for an answer while he himself was trying to think of good enough answer. He then sighed. "I'm just tired from working so much."

"Is work that bad? Are you sure... oh what's her name again? Blossom? Yes, that's it," Him mused while he had his signature smirk on his face. He watched with amusement as his redheaded son stiffened at the name of the pink eyed girl."Are you sure the thought of Blossom hasn't been distracting you?"

Brick's glare faltered but only for a moment. He cleared his throat and looked away from the red man. "Of course not. What would make you say something so stupid?"

Him frowned. Brick was a hard nut to crack. Maybe if he pushed just alittle bit more. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Really now?" Him smiled. "I remember walking in on you when you were just about to take away her first kiss. I was also told by a guard that you two shared a moment down in the cells area. Is that true?"

Brick began to panic on the inside. However, on the outside he looked like an emotionless statue. "I earned her trust. Then I betrayed her. Don't you see how messed up she is now. It must be hard for her to trust anyone at the moment."

Him raised an eyebrow. Oh, his son was good. He rubbed his chin with his claw and sighed. "Well then. Okay."

Mojo sighed from the silence that began to stretch out. He decided to speak up. "Why don't we go out and do something relaxing?"

"Like what?" Brick asked rudely.

Mojo ignored the red eyed boy's comment. He looked at Him. The red man only copied Brick. "Like what?"

Mojo's shoulder's slumped from irritation. He then took out a poster he had grabbed while he was out in a near by town a week back. "There's a traveling performing group coming to a town close to here."

"So?" asked Brick and Him in unision.

Mojo mentally slapped his forhead. Did these two not care for the arts? Well, they probally didn't. But no matter. This was a good way to relax. "Why don't we go see them perform? I hear they're pretty good."

Him's curiousity spiked up a bit. "Really? Well I gues we should go see them. I haven't seen a good act in a long time."

"I don't want to go," Brick mumbled.

"Too bad," Him said and waved his claw. "You'll go and you'll like it."

"I won't like it."

"Too bad."

"We can head out tomorrow," Mojo said.

"Good. Let's head off to bed. I'm awfully tired," Him stood from his throne and swept out of the room with Brick and Mojo following closely behind.

* * *

Bubbles snuggled closely to Boomer in the hammock. She listened to his snores and hoped he was having wondeful dreams. Her blue eyes turned to look at him. He was facing her and his mouth was slightly open. She smiled at him and closed his mouth. She then tapped his nose and bit her lip when he stirred. Then released a breath when he relaxed again.

She easily got out of the hammock and made sure not to make a sound as she tip toed above deck. On deck she saw Mayor sitting on the steps that would lead one up to the higher decks. She watched as he drank a liquid that was in a glass bottle. Her heart squeezed for him.

The blue girl walked over to the short man and sat beside him. She waited a few moments and realised he had not noticed her presence. She then made a sound trying to get his attention. His eyes slowly turned to her.

Her heart only squeezed harder when she got a good look at him. His eyes were red. Tears wet his cheeks and his mustache. He looked like a man who had just got into a fight and lost his true love over it. Or that was what Bubbles thought he looked like.

"Captain Mayor, are you alright?" The blue girl's voice was a whisper.

The little man shook his head. He looked away from her. "Please do not honor me with such a title. I am no captain."

"Yes you are!" Bubbles protested. She stood up and glared down at Mayor. "Do not speak of yourself like that! You are captain of this ship and this wonderful crew! Now man up and take responsibility!"

Mayor stared back up at Bubbles. "It's not that easy."

"If everything was easy then we wouldn't be stuck in this mess! Now be a man. I know you can," The blonde girl incouraged. "You're the great Captain Mayor."

Mayor stood up and smiled. He threw the glass bottle over board and smiled to himself. "You're right! I am the captain of this ship and I will do what I have to do for this new family of mine!"

"For the crew!"

"For the crew!"

The two then sat back down and began to giggle together. Mayor sighed from happiness. "Bubbles, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Captain," Bubbles giggled as she played with a piece of her hair.

"It's about my wife," Mayor said.

The blonde stopped playing with her hair and turned to stare at the small little man. She didn't know he had a wife. She waited for him to reply. When he didn't continue Bubbles let him know she was listening. "And?"

"And," Mayor sighed. "I never had one."

**(A/N: I know Mayor has a wife in the show but since she is never showed he doesn't have one in the story.)**

Bubbles mentally sweat dropped. On the outside she giggled. "Why are you telling me that then?"

"Because," Mayor said. "I just wanted you to know."

Bubbles then got a theory in her head and decided to see if it was true or not. "Do you have a crush on someone, Mayor?"

"Well..." Mayor trailed off as he played with his fingers.

Bubbles giggled at Mayor. "Come on. Tell me."

"Will you not tell anyone?"

"It'll be our little secret."

Mayor nodded with a smile on his his face. "Well, you see-"

"Hey guys!"

Everyone who was on deck turned around and stared at Princess as she came climbing onto the deck. She had been on a scouting mission and just returned. She was supposed to check and see what was happening on the main land.

She ran up to Bubbles and Mayor. She pushed a poster in their faces. "Check this out! There's a traveling performance group coming to a near by town. Can we go? I mean, with all the drama lately we could all use a relaxing day of watching the arts. How I love to watch actors and actresses perform on the stage with one another. And the romances! Oh! Please! Can we go, Captain?"

Bubbles squealed in joy. "Seriously! Can we go? Please Mayor? I mean, Captain Mayor."

Mayor pretended to think for a moment. He then jumped up with joy. "Of course! We could all use some relaxing fun!"

"Yay!" Bubbles and Princess cheered in unision.

"Come now," Mayor said. "If we are to go tomorrow we must go get some sleep."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The crew walked into the theater quietly and tried not to catch anyone's attention. They decided to sit in the box seats. This theater had two lines of box seats on the wall. There were the upper box seats and the lower box seats.

They split up into groups up in the upper box seats. The three sisters stayed together. Mayor shared a box with Ms. Bellum. Everyone else was split up with whoever they felt like sitting with. They all remained silent and stayed back in the shadows of the dark theater.

* * *

Brick, Him and Mojo all sat in a lower box seat. They wanted to have the an upper box seat but those were already taken. Him wanted to kick them out but Brick said that it would be easier to see the performance better from the lower box seats. Him agreed to this and Mojo also agreed. Not that he had a choice.

* * *

The two groups fell silent as the lights went out and the curtains lifted up and the actors came out onto the small stage and began the act.

* * *

**Moro: Please review!**


	16. The Play Continued

**Moro: I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Sixteen:_  
_The Play (Continued)_

A girl with blonde colored hair walked out onto the stage. She was a small girl. Probally about the age of thirteen. She was dressed up like a doll. A gothic and dark doll. She looked up at the crowd and a small smile that was barely visible graced her features. She cleared her throat and the whole crowd heard her.

She took a deep breath and began to speak. "A girl consumed in hate leads us on her journey in a search for her father who was believed to be dead..."

The crowd listened as the the girl continued the introduction. Buttercup leaned back in her chair. She listened to the girl for a few moments and soon became bored of the play in less than 6 minutes. She looked at the other box seats and looked for Butch. Once she saw him she saw that he was as bored as her. She stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Blossom questioned.

"Relax," Buttercup whispered. "I'm just going to go sit with Butch."

"Fine. But be careful," Blossom said. Buttercup nodded and left their box seat. Blossom turned her attention back to the performance. She then noticed Bubles standing up. "Now where are you going?"

Bubbles smiled nervously. "You don't mind that I go and sit with Boomer do you?" Bubbles asked nicely.

The redhead girl sighed. She then smiled at her sister. "Be careful. And try not to be seen."

"Thank you, Blossom," Bubbles pushed back the curtain and left her pink eyed sister and headed towards Boomer's box seat.

Blossom sighed and leaned back in her seat. She looked back towards the stage to discover that three different actresses had stepped onto the stage while the blonde haired girl had disappeared. She listened to the performance.

"I will have his head! He killed my father and that is unexceptable!" Said a girl with short silver hair. Her eyes shone with determination. Blossom could only guess that her eyes were the color of blue or brown from where she was.

"Calm down," called out a petite blonde girl. She was shorter than the silver haired woman and she looked to be younger. "Mistress, do not get all fired up."

"But I-"

"You are a fool," The crowd turned their attention to the other side of the stage where they saw another blonde haired woman. She was older than the rest. "You can not defeat him. He has his father's power. There is nothng you can do that will help."

"I can try!" Shouted the silver haired beauty.

"He is very strong," said the oldest actress.

"And handsome!" Squealed the petite blonde.

Blossom scoffed at the dialogue of the play. This was just another boring play. She had seen many like this one. Some of interest. Others that just plain bored her. What happened to the dark but fascinating plays that involved something other than romance?

The redheaded girl then stood up and left her box seat.

* * *

Bubbles leaned against Boomer. She was enjoying the play. It was becoming one of her favorites. She then remembered how she left Blossom alone in her seat. She then began to feel guilty. She leaned forward in her seat to look over in Blossom's seat. Empty.

She groaned. She assumed Blossom had gotten bored of the play and went for a walk. She never was one for the arts acually. She enjoyed reading. Unlike her blonde sister who preferred to see things acted out.

Boomer grunted. "What's wrong Bubbles?"

"Nothing," Bubbles answered. "I was just checking on Blossom."

"She okay?"

"She's not in here seat. She probally went for a walk though."

"Oh."

Bubbles nodded and shifted in her seat so she could look down at the other people in the lower box seats. Her blue eyes scanned the many faces and wardrobes some of the watchers wore. Her eyes lingered on the fine jewels some wore. How she missed her closet full of clothes and the own jewels. She sighed at the memories.

She then looked at the box seat under Blossom's. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She began to shiver with fear. She grabbed Boomer's shirt sleeve and looked at him with desperate and fearful eyes. He turned to her with worry in his eyes. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

"Brick," Her light blue eyes trembled. "He's here. With Mojo and Him," Boomer bit his bottom lip. He then stood up. He moved to leave but Bubbles grabbed his arm. He looked back her. "Don't leave me."

Boomer nodded and grabbed her hand. They left their box seat and headed towards the seat next to them.

* * *

Mayor watched with interest in the play. Ms. Bellum watched him with a smile on her face. She then got a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Boomer with Bubbles in tow. She smiled then saw the terror in Bubbles eyes. She stood up and walked closer to them so she could whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Brick is here with Him and Mojo," Boomer whispered back.

Ms. Bellum's eyes widened. She turned to Mayor and whispered the news to him. He stiffened then turned to Boomer and Bubbles. "Tell the rest of the crew. Tell them as soon as the play is over to hurry back to the ship."

"Yes Captain," Boomer said. "But why not leave now?"

"Because," Mayor said. "If we leave now we may gain attention from people."

"Good idea," Boomer said. He then grabbed Bubbles hand and left to tell the rest of the crew.

* * *

Buttercup and Butch laughed at some of the stupid and outrageous lines the actors said. Butch wiped his eye from the tears that came out. Buttercup did the same. She then looked at Butch. She acually really looked at him. She then smiled. He looked at her and then gave her a funny look. The green eyed girl blushed and turned away from him.

Butch set a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Buttercup muttered. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course," Buttercup turned her head back to face Butch and saw that he had moved closer to her.

Her face turned red and she wanted to turn away from him. He then began to lean forward towards her. She did the same. Then she heard the curtain pull back. The two green teens pulled away from each other and looked at their blonde siblings.

"Butch," Boomer started. He then stopped when he saw his brother glare at him. He then remembered what he was supposed to tell them. "Oh yeah! Butch, our brother and fathers are here."

"What?" Butch stood up and stared at Boomer. Buttercup did the same and looked at Bubbles who nodded. Butch swallowed. "Well, what's the plan?"

"We all leave right after the play ends," Boomer answered.

"Have you told Blossom?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

"We can't find her," Bubbles said.

"What?" Buttercup shouted. "We have to find her!"

Bubbles nodded and the two sisters ran out of the box seat to find their sister. Boomer and Butch looked at each not really knowing what to do. They then nodded and followed behind the two girls.

* * *

Blossom stood out on the balcony and stared out at the night sky. She smiled at the sight. After five more minutes she sighed and decided it was time to head back to her box seat. She turned around to leave but stopped.

Brick was leaning against the balcony's door frame. He smirked at her. "Hello, Blossom."

* * *

**Moro: Buttercup and Butch's romance is beginning to kick in alittle more. Review please!**


	17. Trust

**Moro: It is late and I should be sleeping but I am finishing this! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please enjoy! That is all!**

**Blossom: You are really cranky at late hours aren't you?**

**Brick: She is.**

**Moro: How did you guys get in here. You're supposed to be acting out the story so these guys can read it!**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Seventeen:_  
_Trust_

Blossom backed up against the balcony's railing. Her heart rate picked up. Brick took a step closer to her and his smirk vanished. The two redheads stood in silence and in shock as the silence stretched out between them. Neither one of them dared to break the gaze. It felt more like minutes passing than seconds.

The night wind blew against Blossom's back and blew her hair. Brick finally closed the space between them and walked right up to her. He put one hand on each side of Blossom on the railing so she couldn't run away. "Blossom..."

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles ran around the corner and stopped. They each looked around at their surroundings for their sister. Boomer and Butch soon caught up to the panting girls. The girls took no notice of the boys. They were too busy worrying and looking for their stubborn sister. She was no where to be found.

Butch placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder and gave her a stern look. "You need to calm down. We'll find her."

"Yeah," Boomer said. "What kind of trouble could she have gotten into so easily?"

"You're right," Bubbles said. "Blossom is the smart one. She doesn't find trouble."

"I'm still worried, though," Buttercup said mostly to herself.

"Well, don't," Butch said. "You have enough things to worry about."

Buttercup nodded. Bubbles grabbed onto Boomer's hand and smiled at him as he smiled at her. Butch stuffed his hands in his pockets. Buttercup crossed her arms in thought. The four then began to head back to their seats.

"Where did Brick run off to?"

The four froze in place. Him's voice traveled around them and the four still remained in place. They heard two pairs of foot steps and they were sure one of them was Him's steps. The other set of steps was probally Mojo.

As the sound drew nearer the four began to get their senses back. They slowly began to move backwards. Panic then set in and the four whirled around and took off into a run. Their speed increased as they passed by multiple vases and art works.

They soon heard footsteps chasing after them. Their speed increased down the halls. They turned a corner. They stopped. They had reached a dead end. They turned around to see Him and Mojo smirking at them.

Him's smile increased. "Hello, your Highesses."

* * *

Brick's stare stayed hooked with Blossom's. The silence remained there. Neither said a word as they looked into the other's eyes. Blossom waited for Brick to speak while he waited for her to do the same.

The silence lasted for another five minutes before Brick spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. Her temper rised. "Sorry? You are sorry? You think I'll forgive you that easily? Tough luck!"

Brick backed away from Blossom. The pink eyed girl crossed her arms and glared. Brick's eyes had turned weary. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness. You have made me realized that I have chosen the wrong path."

Before Blossom could question him they heard a pursuit in the halls. Blossom took off running. Brick tried to stop her by grabbing her hand. However, he was too out of reach and missed her. He then decided it was best to follow behind her.

The two rounded corners and were soon standing behind Him and Mojo. Him and Mojo were standing infront of their siblings who were frozen in fear. They had not noticed their redhead sibling's presence. Blossom raised her hands and prepared to throw ice shards at the two villians. She then saw fire hit Him and he shouted in pain. She looked over at Brick.

His red eyes glared at his fathers. He stepped closer to them with his hands still raised. "Don't touch my brothers."

Boomer and Butch looked past Him and Mojo and stared Brick with wide and confused eyes. Bubbles and Buttercup ran past the still burning Him and frantic Mojo to their sister. Boomer and Butch followed. Brick watched as Him ceased the fire on his back. The red man then turned to his red eyed son. His yellow eyes showed his displeasure.

"What do yout think you're doing?" He shouted in his deep and sinister voice.

Brick backed up. He then gathered his courage. "I know what I've done wrong."

"And what is that?"

"I've followed under you.," Brick spat out.

Him glared. He then smirked. "Fine then. I warn you, though, son. The end is coming and you will fall while we will rise."

Brick glared. Him moved his claws around and he and Mojo vanished in a cloud of red smoke. Brick nodded then turned to the girls and his brothers. His whole attention was on Blossom. He began to walk towards her. "Blossom I'm-"

"No," The pink eyed girl raised her hand and he fell silent. She walked up to him and her face was only half a hand span from his as she spoke sinisterly to him. "I don't want to hear another word from you. Ever."

She then turned away from him. Her red hair brushed against him as she did so. She walked away from him and past her siblings and the boys. Her sisters stared at her. Boomer and Butch stared at Brick. The red eyed boy's shoulder's slumped and he hung his head.

"Do you guys forgive me?"

Boomer and Butch looked at each other. The green boy then scratched the back of his head. "We gotta. You are our brother and no matter what we stick together."

Brick looked up at Butch and was shocked at what he said. Boomer nodded and smiled. "He's right. If we're going to die in a fight soon we may as well do it together."

Bubbles grabbed a hold of Boomer's arm and nodded. "I trust Boomer's judgement."

Everyone looked at Buttercup. She had her arms crossed and was in deep thought again. "You betrayed us dude. And it seems Blossom is the one mostly hurt by this. I don't know why but it seems you are really hurt also that she hates you now. That's got to mean something, right?"

Bubbles smiled at Buttercup and released Boomer and hugged her green sister. "That's a yes, Brick."

"We better go tell Captain Mayor that we have a new set of hands on deck," Boomer said.

The four began to walk towards Mayor's seat. Brick followed behind them. His thoughts lingered in his head. He was glad that his brothers, Buttercup, and Bubble trusted him now. However, he was only looking for Blossom's trust now. If he had that he might feel better. But why was that? Why did he so badly want her trust?

* * *

**Moro: I know it is short but I'll try to make the next one better. The story is coming to an end soon. I don't know exactly when but it is. And I'm going to be sad when it does!**


	18. Unforgivable

**Moro: This is short but it is kind of catching you guys up on what's been happening on the ship and how relationships are going.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eighteen:_  
_Unforgivable_

Butch and Buttercup walked back to their box seat. They sat in silence as they watched the play. However, they were mostly in thought about why Brick had come back. He had betrayed them all but they still felt like they should trust him. Butch knew why. Brick was his brother. Buttercup didn't know why. She just trusted the guy.

Buttercup was still confused about why Blossom was still so mad about it. Something must have happened between the two. When Brick betrayed them. Strange.

The ravened hair girl sighed. She stole a glance at Butch. She saw that he was also deep in thought. She then remembered the moment they were having. Then Bubbles and Boomer came and ruined it. She was going to have to yell at her later. She then mentally shook her self. What was she thinking? Did you she like Butch like that?

Buttercup groaned and caught Butch's attention by mistake. He looked at her. She was still deep in thought so Butch took this chance. He leaned forward to her. She still didn't notice him. He smirked. He then kissed her cheek. She jumped in her seat. She then looked at him with a confused look as a blush crawled onto her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Trying to fix the moment that those blondes ruined," Butch said. He took her hand and kissed her index finger. "I should really yell at Boomer later for messing up things."

"And I should talk to Bubbles later," Buttercup said. She shivered under Butch's touch. She pulled her hand away and leaned in. His lips finally made contact with her lips. Butch was taken by surprise. He wanted to be th one to start the kiss. He then kissed her back. It was lasted for a few minutes before the two broke apart. Their breathing was heavey. "Wow."

Butch smirked. They then heard the play end. They clapped even though they weren't paying attention to the performance.

* * *

Once the play was over the whole crew headed back to the ship. When they got back a meeting was held on the decks of the ship. Brick was there to hear what people had to say. And there was alot to say. People were shouting and fighting and trying to convince the other about something. Mayor kept trying to get them to calm down and be quiet. "Please," Mayor whispered. "You all must be quiet or we can't have a proper meeting."

Ms. Bellum sighed and took the Mayor's pistol. She then shot the gun upward in the air. The whole crew fell silent and looked at her. "Can we all please shut up so the captain can talk?" The redhead woman yelled.

"May my officers please step forward," Mayor said. Blossom, Princess, and Ace stepped forward. The short man nodded. "Good. I want your opinions first about letting Brick into the crew. Ace you go first."

"Thank you sir," Ace cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. "Brick was once a member of Blossom's small group. He was taken prisoner and some how he was sentenced to be hung. We have no idea what happened while he was in Him's clutches as his prisoner. Then he joined Him and tried to kill all of us and challenged you on a one on one. Now he suddenly comes to us wanting to join us. I say we let him join but keep a close eye on him."

"I agree with Ace," Mayor said. "Now Princess."

"Ace said everything that I believe is true." Princess crossed her arms. "I think we should let Brick stay. For now. We should keep him in the cells down in the lower decks at night time and keep him constantly working."

"I like that idea," Mayor said. He then looked at Blossom. He nodded to her. "Please, Blossom. Your turn."

Blossom nodded. She looked at the crew quickly. "We should not bring the traitor into this home. We throw him over board."

"Oh come on!"

Everyone looked at Brick. He had handcuffs around his wrist so he wouldn't fight back if they did throw him over board. Blossom turned to him. "You are a traitor and you know it!"

"I know that!" Brick grinded his teeth. He tried to walk towards Blossom but two crew mates held swords infront of him keeping him from her. He glared at them.

"I want you nowhere near me or this crew. We will get rid of Him and Mojo without you," Blossom said. "That is all I have to say about the matter."

Brick opened his mouth to retort but Blossom turned swiftly and went below deck to her hammock. Brick looked away from where she was standing moments ago. He grunted and sat back down.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Mayor then cleared his throat and continued on with the meeting and asked each crew member if they thought it was a good idea for Brick to stay on the ship and become part of the crew.

* * *

In the end Brick was able to stay on the ship. He was officially apart of the crew but everyone still kept their eyes on him. Blossom still hadn't come out from below deck and Bubbles and Buttercup had become worried.

Bubbles stood by the railing. She stared out at the cloudy sky. The sun had risen an hour ago but it still felt like night to her. A light rain had set in and sprinkled on her. Boomer came and stood by her. He set a hand on hers.

He made her look at him. "It's okay."

"Blossom is angry," Bubbles stated. "Brick is sad. He wants Blossom's trust."

"No," Boomer said. The blue eyed girl looked at him. "He wants Blossom."

Bubbles face was confused. Her eyes suddenly brightened up in understanding. "He loves her."

"And she loves him."

Boomer and Bubbles turned around to Robin to see she was watching them. She smiled wearly at them. "I was one of the maids back at the castle while Blossom and Brick were being held captive. I could see it in her eyes."

Bubbles smiled at Robin. "Blossom is pretty angry at the moment though."

"I know," Robin said and scratched the back of her head.

Boomer shrugged. "We should help them out."

"How?" The two girls asked.

"Just leave it to me," Boomer winked Bubbles and she giggled.

* * *

It was the dead of night and everyone was in the eating area of the ship. Everyone except Blossom. She was sitting in her hammock in her cabin below deck. She wasn't hungry and wanted to be alone at the moment. She was furious that her new family had easily accepted Brick. He was traitor to her. He wasn't going to earn her forgiveness.

She flopped into her hammock. The pink eyed girl groaned. She bit her bottom lip. Then she heard footsteps approaching her. She assumed it was Bubbles and Buttercup. Maybe even Ms. Bellum. "I'm not hungry."

She heard them scoff. She recognised the sound and knew who it was immediately. He walked over to her and sat on the opposite side of the hammock. Before she could yell at him he spoke first. "Blossom, I want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, Brick," Blossom stood up and walked away from the hammock. Brick followed. She held up her hand and he stopped. "Stay away from me. I told you to leave me alone."

"Blossom, please-"

"No!" The redheaded girl walked away from him again. She walked over to a pole and leaned against its side.

Brick followed her again. He whispered in her ear. "Hear me out. Please."

Blossom sighed and turned to him. Her nose brushed against his and she completely ignored it. Her pink eyes glared icely at him. "There is nothing you can say that will get me to trust you. Now leave my cabin or I will push you over board myself." Blossom turned from him again and walked above deck. Brick followed. She ignore him and headed towards the place where she could get something to eat.

Brick caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. He glared at her and she matched his glare. They stood there for a few moments. They then heard someone clear their throat. they turned and saw Mayor standing there watching them. Brick released Blossom and walked off to get himself something to eat.

Blossom groaned and looked at Mayor. "I'm sorry Captain." She then ran off back to her cabin and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Moro: Well? How was that? Buttercup and Butch finally got their kiss! Yays!**


	19. It's in the Wind

**Moro: I am on a roll! Second chapter in one day! Please enjoy this one!**

**

* * *

**

_Three Princesses and Three Princes _

_By: Moro _

_Chapter Nineteen:_  
_It's in the Wind_

The morning sun rised and the crew was already steady at work. They were going through their usual morning rituals. The sails were being set and the crew was getting ready to head off to a near by island. There they could spend the money they had earned and possibly catch up with some friends.

Buttercup stood with her sisters out on the upper decks. Blossom watched as Brick scrubbed the decks on his knees. She sighed and looked at her sisters. They were occupied discussing Buttercup's kiss with Butch. Bubbles was constantly questioning Buttercup and asking for more details about how she felt during the kiss.

Blossom was acually surprised Buttercup was so willing to speak of it. She sighed again. "Girls, I have a bad feeling."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Blossom mumbled. "But something is not right."

"How do you know?" Her blonde sister asked.

"The winds," Blossom said.

"You speak wind?" Buttercup joked.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding. There's something completely wrong."

"Like what?"

The girls looked at Brick. He was still scrubbibg the floors but was watching and listening to them. Blossom glared. "Quit easedropping you, twit."

Brick scoffed and ignored her comment. He stood up and dropped the brush he used for scrubbing. He walked over to Blossom and her sisters. Blossom crossed her arms. Brick walked closer to Blossom and stood right infront of her to where she can feel the heat radiate from him and he could feel the heat coming off from her. "I can feel that there's something wrong too."

"Like I care about your opinion," Blossom growled.

Buttercup sighed. "Calm down you two. Don't tear each other's heads off."

Bubbles looked over and saw Boomer and Butch walking to them. Bubbles waved to them. "Hey boys!"

They waved and smiled to them. Buttercup and Butch smiled at each other as they both blushed. Boomer took Bubbles hand and lead her away from the group so they could go and speak about something else. Butch did the same with Buttercup.

When the two were alone Blossom and Brick still did not talk. They only glared at each other. The silence stretched out and it was becoming unbearable when Blossom finally spoke again. "What do you want now, Brick?"

Brick shook his head. "Blossom, why don't you trust me? Everyone else does. Why not you?"

"Maybe because I can see past your lies," Blossom retorted.

"I'm not lying!" Brick shouted.

Blossom turned around and her back was facing him. She squeezed the ship's railing in her hands. Brick came closer and put his lips next to her ear. "Why? Why are you so difficult?"

"I am who I am," Blossom mumbled. Oh, how she wanted to lean her head back against his shoulder. But he was not to be trusted right now and she fought the urge.

Brick quietly inhaled her smell. He rested his chin on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen but she didn't move from under his touch. He moved his head forward alittle more. "You can change your mind, though."

"Are you trying to get me to change my mind?"

"I don't know," Brick backed away from her and spun her around. "Is it working?"

Blossom pushed him away from her. She stood in place though. "No. It's not. I won't change my mind. Not at all. Never."

Brick sighed and leaned against the ship's railing. "Fine then. But people do change."

Blossom picked up the brush Brick used to scrub the deck. She thrusted it into his hands. "Get back to scrubbing."

* * *

**Moro: Please review! That's the only way I can tell if you guys like it and are still reading and the reviews give me motivation! Also, while you're waiting for more chapters to come out please read my other stories! Also, as you all can see Brick is still trying to get Blossom to trust him. Will he succeee? Who knows? Me! I do!**


	20. Abandoning

**Moro: Chapter twenty! Oh my gosh! That's so exciting. I hope you like this chapter. Also, please go read my PPG OC story called The Lone Puff.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty:_  
_Abandoning_

A week had passed since the play incident and Him was completely healed. He was not happy though. He would stay up late at night and glare at the darkness. He had lost his son and now he had no successor. Mojo, to him, was a useless chimp who needed to be pushed aside soon. The chimp was beginning to show signs of trying to over throw him.

Him couldn't trust anyone now. He could only trust himself and that was it. He had set sail on his fleet with Mojo about a day later and they were looking for that crew of pirates. That crew that held his sons and those terrible girls. And that mayor.

A young sailor walked up to Him. "What's our heading sir?"

Him looked over at Mojo. Mojo sighed and talked to the sailor and told him what way they were going. He then walked back to Him and looked at him. The red man finally sighed and turned to Mojo. "I'm heading to my cabin."

Mojo nodded and watched as Him walked away to his cabin. Once Him had vanished behind his cabin door Mojo threw his plan into action at that moment.

The small chimp jumped over the ship's railing and got in one of the smaller boats. He unconnected it from the ship and fell into the water. He began to row the boat. The sailors looked over the side at Mojo. The one Mojo had talked to earlier called out. "Your Highness! Where are you going?"

Mojo payed no attention to them. He had his back to them and rowed his boat away from the large ship. He soon heard Him's voice over all the others. "Mojo you traitor! This isn't over!"

"It will soon be," Mojo huffed and he rowed harder trying to pick up speed and get away faster from Him's ships.

* * *

The crew scrambled off the ship as they reached land. The sisters found a small tavern. They walked in and found a round table that was big enough for ten people. They sat down and ordered themselves some drinks. The girls then began to occupy themselves by talking about what else they could do in town.

Soon they spotted the three brothers laughing at the tavern's counter about something. Buttercup and Bubbles wanted to go over there but they knew Blossom wouldn't go. So they remained silent of the matter.

However, the three boys soon came and sat down at their round table. That's when things became awkward. The two blondes talked to each other and soon got the green eyed teens to speak or more appropriately called grunt their words. Boomer and Bubbles sighed at their failed attemps. But they were mostly upset about not being able to get their redheaded siblings to speak.

Boomer crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Well, how are things?"

Everyone remained silent. Buttercup finally groaned. "Everything is good besides the fact that we're on the run from Him and Mojo!"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted. "Don't yell at him!"

"Why can't I yell at your boyfriend?" Buttercup shouted her question. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Don't yell!" Bubbles shouted.

Blossom stood up and looked at both of her sisters one at a time. "Buttercup! Bubbles! Shut up! This is no time for us to argue."

"You're the one to talk," Buttercup retorted as she sat back down.

Blossom turned her pink eyes to Buttercup and glared. "What are you talking about?"

"Seriously Blossom," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You and Brick here don't talk at all!"

"That has nothing to do with this situation," Blossom said.

Brick grunted. "Well-"

"Stay out of this!" Buttercup and Blossom yelled at him.

The red eyed boy leaned back in his seat and groaned. He watched as the two sibling fought it out and then finally Bubbles got them to stop. They all sat back down and the silence enveloped the group again.

Boomer broke it. "So, Butch, are you and Buttercup together?"

The two ravened haired teens looked at Boomer. Then at each other. Then back at Boomer. They both opened their mouths to give him a sarcastic remark but was stopped when Robin ran into the tavern. All eyes were set on the panting brunette. She looked over at the girls and boys. "Mojo...He's here."

Everyone in the room fell silent. Some began to hide. Others high tailed it out of there and to their ships. The girls and boys stood up and followed Robin outside. They walked out to the docks and saw Ace and his gang of green colored guys holding Mojo down. Mayor and Ms. Bellum pushed past the crowd of by standers and walked up to Mojo. They guestured for Ace and his gang to get off Mojo and they did so.

Mayor raised an eye brow at Mojo. "What are you doing here, Mojo?"

Mojo stood up. Before he spoke he threw a glare at Ace. "I've come to warn you. And I hope to join your crew and earn your trust."

"No chance!" Buttercup and Butch shouted. They looked at each other and blushed.

Bubbles put her hands on her hips. "You expect us to believe you after all you and Him did to us?"

"Yeah, father," Boomer hissed.

Mojo did not faze under their comments. "Last time I checked I was speaking to your captain."

Butch and Buttercup glared and crossed their arms. Bubbles stood protectively infront of Boomer while they both glared at him. Brick scoffed. Blossom walked up to Mojo and stood next to Mayor. "We don't believe you Mojo."

"I can see that," Mojo mumbled and earned a glare from Brick and Blossom. "I want to help you guys out."

"What do you get out of this?" Brick asked. He knew Mojo and how selfish he was. The chimp must get something out of this.

Mojo smirked. "You know me well, son. What I get out of this is the sweet satisfaction of seeing Him fall."

"What?" The six eighteen year olds said in unision.

"You're against Mojo?" Ms. Bellum asked.

Mojo nodded. Mayor smiled that gullible smile of his. "Welcome to the crew!"

"What?"

Mayor turned around and saw everyone staring at him with wide eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Mayor!" Ms. Bellum shouted. "Mojo is one of our worst enemies! He can not be apart of the crew!"

"Last time I checked I was captain," Mayor said proudly.

Ms. Bellum folded her arms then smiled at the short but couragous man. "You're right."

Buttercup stomped her foot to get their attention. "What about asking us?"

Mayor turned to her. "Do you trust me?"

The girls and the boys were taken back by the question. They don't know why though. They were looking for an answer but all they got was a question. The answer was obvious, though.

Blossom then smirked. "Always."

"Absolutely," Bubbles cheered.

"Of course," Buttercup said.

"Your judgement is the only one that matters," Brick crossed his arms and smirked.

"If we can't trust the captain who can we trust?" Boomer asked and smiled.

Butch nodded. "No one. We trust the captain."

"Good," Mayor smiled at the young ones. He then turned to the rest of his crew. "All on deck! We need to get moving. I want to be out of here by night fall!"

* * *

**Moro: Please tell your thoughts in a review. Also, I don't mean to sound desperate but if you have time and while you're waiting for the next chapter please read the story I mentioned earlier. Or any of my other stories!**


	21. The Past

**Moro: Here is chaapter twenty one of this story! Wow! I hope you enjoy this one! There are only a few more chapters left in the story! This story atleast... Secrets... You may like...**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty-One:_  
_The Past_

**One Month Later...**

Things on the ship were pretty quiet. Mojo was working hard and so was Brick. He was still trying to get Blossom to trust him though. Butch and Buttercup would watch them and laugh. Bubbles and Boomer would later on scold the two green teens. However, it didn't change anything and they kept doing it.

Soon Brick became fed up with this game. It seemed like he was taking a step forward then taking three steps back. He sighed and continued to scrub the deck's floor. He cared for Blossom but it was obvious he wasn't going to earn her trust ever. Now that he thought about it. He didn't deserve her trust. He had betrayed them but he still wanted her trust.

"I'll give it one more try," Brick nodded to himself.

* * *

Blossom looked at her hand's palm. She then flipped it over and looked at her hand's back. She had nothing else better to do. Her cabin was pretty boring. There was nothing else to do.

She sighed. She was beginning to feel home sickness kick into her system. Blossom missed her castle and her room. She wanted so badly to go back there. She wanted to be able to walk around her kingdom and nation in peace. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before. The way they were supposed to be.

_You would have never acually met Brick if this never happened..._

Blossom looked around. Where did that voice come from? Her shoulders slumped and she layed back in her hammock. She knew it was true. She couldn't hate Brick forever. He would soon break her.

She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry and go back to the younger years. When she was six. When things were simple and safe. When they were supposed to be simple and safe.

**Flashback**

Six year old Blossom ran through the Kingdom of Ice's castle's garden. She smiled up at the sky. Her red bow blew in the wind along with her hair. She laughed as she continued her search.

"I'm going to find you two!" She called out. Blossom ran over to a cluster of large daisies and pushed them back to see her emerald eyed sister. "Told you I'd find you first, Buttercup!"

"Yeah, well," Buttercup said. "I don't usually play these games. I want to go practice archery."

"You're always practicing. Why can't you lighten up?" Blossom questioned.

Buttercup set her small hands on her hips and frowned. "Shouldn't you be practicing your ice powers?"

"I'll do that later!" Blossom giggle. "I have all the time in the world."

Bubbles came running up to her sisters. Her very short pigtails bounced as she ran. "Girls, I was getting scared that you would never find me."

"Don't worry Bubbles," Buttercup said. "We were going to fiind you."

Suddenly one of the servants ran up to the girls. He was demanding that they get inside and they did so. The three six year olds walked into the throne room and were hoping to see their father. They were shocked when they saw a woman in a long black dress with her black hair pulled into a bun. Buttercup glared. Blossom stared with wide eyes. Bubbles hid behind her sisters.

"W- who are you?" Blossom asked as she stepped infront of both of her sisters.

The woman looked at them with sorrow in her eyes. "Girls, I don't know how to say this but..." The girls waitedpatiently and saw tears form in the woman's eyes. "Your father is dead."

"What?" All three girls shouted out. They all then burst into tears.

* * *

The girls held hands as they watched the men lower their father's coffin into the ground. They still remained there as the coffin was buried. Even after that, long after, they stood there and stared at their father's grave stone marker. Soon Martha, the woman that told them the news, got them to head back to the castle.

They all gathered in their father's study along with some advisors and close friends and servants. There they would read the will. Martha would read it. She cleared her throat and began. "Okay. The will states: I, Professor Utonium, leave everything I own to my three girls: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles Utonium. I also leave in their hands the nation..." The whole room gaped at the statement. Martha then continued. "The country will be divided into three kingdoms. The first is the Kingdom of Pride. That will be ruled by Buttercup. Next Bubbles will rule over the Kingdom of Hope. Lastly ruling over the Kingdom of Ice and being the Head of the Three is Blossom."

That was all the will said. Everyone looked at the three girls. The girls remained silent as thoughts of their father swept in their heads.

* * *

"How did our father die?"

Martha looked down at the three nine year old girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Bubbles was the one who asked the question. Her eyes became weary. She then grinded her teeth. "Him."

"Who?" Blossom asked.

"He's the father of those three young princes at that other nation. Those boys are about your ages," Martha said. "He murdered your father. He was... In the way."

**End of Flshback**

The redheaded girl growled at the memory. How she hated Him. How she hated how that was how the war started. She balled her hands into fist and punched the cabin's wall.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Blossom looked over at the door and opened it to find Brick. She frowned. "What do you want Brick?"

Brick walked into th room without being invited. He went over to Blossom's hammock and sat down. Blossom shut the door and leaned back against it. No one spoke for a moment. Then Blossom sighed. "Did you just come here to sit down?"

Brick looked up at her and smirked. He stood up and walked over to her. He brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Blossom shivered under his touch. The red eyed boy smirked at that. He leaned his forehead against her forehead. "Can you please cut the bitter tone out of your voice?"

"Make me," Blossom said like a challenging small child and closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath.

* * *

**Moro: That's it for now folks!**


	22. The Final Battle

**IMPORTANT: **

**Moro: Okay, I finished this sooner than I thought I would. To start i worked as hard as I could on this chapter. This is not the last chapter. There is one more chapter after this. Please enjoy this and I want to thank you for all the tips, wonderful reviews, and most importantly for you guys to read my story.**

**If you like this story you may like my newest story called The Lone Puff. One of its chapters has the best fight scene I have ever wrote and I'm proud of it. So, while you're waiting you may read that or any of my other stories. **

**Now, I give you Chapter Twenty- Two: The Final Battle.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty Two:_  
_The Final Battle_

Blossom and Brick held the gaze as silence stretched out between the two. Brick had her pinned her to the door and his hot breath hit her in her face. Blossom was trying to control her heart rate that just kept going faster. They only stared into each others eyes and they both did not move. There was compete silence.

Blossom finally sighed in defeat. She knew she'd never be able to win in this little game they were playing. Sooner or later Brick was going to break her and she would give into him. And that time was now.

Blossom leaned her heand closer to Brick to where they were only half an inch apart. "Are you going to make me? Can you make me?"

Brick smirked. "Is that a challenge I hear, Blossom?"

Blossom smirked at him. She leaned her head forward just alittle and her lips brushed against Brick's. Brick prepared to kiss her when there was a sudden boom. Brick felt wood hit his back and he looked over his shoulder to see what had happened. Blossom looked over Brick's shoulder to see that both sides of her cabin's wall had exploded.

"It was a canon ball," Brick said. He looked back at the pink eyed girl.

Blossom's face became serious. "It's time. Him is here."

Brick nodded. He knew. Blossom pushed back Brick and grabbed her cutlass from beside her hammock. She ran past Brick and out onto the deck. She saw Him's sailors putting a plank across.

She noted that there were already some of his men on the ship. She heard Brick come up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it letting her know he was there for her. The whole crew stiffen as Him crossed the plank over to their ship.

He smiled evily at them all. "Hello there. I hate to- Wait, no I don't. I LOVE to tell you that this is... The end!" Him's voice turned sinister and dark on the last part. In one swift move he had pulled out and beheaded one of the crew members.

Bubbles gasped. Boomer covered her eyes. Butch and Buttercup grinded their teeth. Brick glared at Him. Blossom stood frozen in fear. Him stepped forward easily. He looked around in the crowd. He then spotted Mojo. He smiled evily again and Mojo gulped.

"Time's up!"

Him jumped into the air and that was his men's signal to charge. They did so and a bloody battle began.

* * *

A sailor swung at Mayor but the little man was strong and blocked it. He then swung and met the man's sword again. The two continued on with their sword fight. The sound of metal hitting metal over and over again rang through the air. Neither of them gave into the other and it was hard to see who had the upper hand.

If you were a trained eye you'd see that Mayor was able to hold his own better than he used to. Mayor then leaned back as the man tried to get him in the head. Mayor took the upper hand here. He then stabbed the man through the gut.

The man fell down limp. Mayor sighed. "I hate to do that but I had to."

"Mayor!"

Mayor turned around to see Ms. Bellum. She had some scratches but she was fine. She was holding a pitol in her hand. She walked over to him and he smiled up at her. "Ms. Bellum, are you alright?"

"Yes Mayor," The red head smiled. She then looked down at the lower decks. "But I have no idea where Him went."

"Right here!"

Ms. Bellum whirled around and stared into the yellow eyes of their worst enemy. He smiled evily at them. Mayor stepped infront of Ms. Bellum ready to protect her. Him scoffed and in one swift move knocked the woman and the man to the side with his claw. The two went through the wall. Him then turned from them with a victorious smirk on his face.

* * *

Butch shot his pistol at three sailor and got one in the leg and the other two in their shoulders. He smirked. He looked over at Buttercup and saw her wielding two cutlasses. He raised an eyebrow.

Four men approached Buttercup. The spikey haired boy began to run towards her when he saw her move around in one fluent and swift motion. The next thing he knew the men were laying on the ship decks.

Buttercup turned her emerald green eyes to Butch. He smirked at her. "I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Buttercup blushed at the comment. She then saw two more men advancing at her. She moved again and the same thing happened. Butch stared dreamily at Buttercup. She walked over to him.

She snapped her fingers infront of his face. "This is no time for you to zone out Butch!"

Butch shook his head. "Right. Where are our siblings?"

"No idea but that's a good question."

The two ravened haired teens looked around. Their search was interrupted by more attackers. They soon became more occupied in the fight by standing back to back and working as a team.

* * *

Bubbles swept her hand infront of a young sailor who was glaring at her. She then waved her hand up and a blue glowing snake appeared. She then swiftly waved her hand at the man and the snake pounced on him. It bit him until he went numb and was paralyzed. Bubbled sighed. She didn't want to kill anyone. So she used that spell.

Boomer was suddenly next to her. "How are things over here?"

Bubbles nodded and prepared to make another snake. "They're good."

"Bubbles," Boomer looked at her sternly. He then waved his hand out and a blast of blue hit three men and sent them overboard. "I know you don't want to kill anyone. But these guys won't stay paralyzed forever."

"I know," Bubbles looked down at her feet while a magical blue snake floated next to her. "It's just wrong. I don't like this Boomer. I didn't like the war and I don't like this."

Boomer hugged Bubbles and she buried her face in his chest. "I know. I know." He quickly pushed her out of the way of a bullet. He released Bubbles and got his pistol. He then saw the blue snake attack the attacker. He looked at Bubbles with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No," Bubbles said. "Thank you."

They then saw they were surrounded. They looked at each other and smirked and began to prepare a combined spell that would knock these guys off the ship.

* * *

Brick held his hand out and burned a guy's head. The red eyed boy watched with amusement as the man ran around screaming for someone to put it out. He smirked when the guy fell over board. He then looked over to where he heard Blossom grunting.

She had enveloped her arm in ice. Where her hand was supposed to end was a sharp point that Blossom was attacking people with. Blossom leaped into the air and stomped a guy in the face. She then took her ice arm and stabbed the guy with kicked off of him and landed next to Brick. She watched as the guy fell backwards.

"How are things over here?" She asked.

Brick smirked. "Good. You?"

"Excellent," Blossom looked over her shoulder at him.

Her pink eyes began to scan the area around her. She then saw a man charging at her with his sword ready to get rid of her in an instant. She lept into action with a scowl on her face. She swung at his head and hit the guy. He then fell unconcious.

Brick smiled at how good Blossom was doing. He looked over and saw three guys coming at him. He out on his glare and focused on forming fire in his hands. He then launched a fire wip at each man. They made contact and the men began to have panic attacks. They hopped and screamed and jumped around before falling over board.

* * *

Mojo was hit on the back of his head. He rubbed his head and looked over his shoulder. He saw that it was Him and began to back away slowly. Mojo felt his heart skip a beat.

Him glared at the chimp. "Mojo, you traitor! How dare you abandon me?"

"You were going to get rid of me anyway!" Mojo protested.

Him tapped his chin and nodded. "True. But I did not expect you to come and join such a sorry crew. Time to pay the price!" Him raised his sword ready to stab Mojo.

"This crew is not sorry!"

Him stopped only an inch from Mojo's chest. He looked over and saw a beatin and bruised Mayor. The red man smirked. "What are you going to do? This crew is sorry because you're a lousy captain."

"No he is not!" Ms. Bellum shouted.

"I've had enough of both of you," Him waved his claw out and a red blast hit Mayor. He went toppling over and fell over the ship's side.

"Mayor!" Ms. Bellum called out. He was gone. He was really gone. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

Him chuckled in his throat. "Bye bye, Captain Mayor."

"Hey! What's going on over here?"

Everyone looked up and saw Butch and Buttercup swinging over to them on a rope. Buttercup jumped off and landed next to Mojo. She then realized Butch wasn't with her. She looked up and gasped. "Butch!"

The green eyed boy had some how gotten his foot tangled in the rope and was hanging from it while it swung around the ship. He shouted and screamed at the top of his lungs for help and kept knocking down people. "Those count as wins!"

* * *

Boomer waved his hands at a group of sailors and they were blown away. He smirked and looked over at Bubbles. He smiled to see she was doing great. He blushed as he stared at her. He then heard someone shout. He looked up and saw a sailor about to hit him with his sword and chop the blonde boy in half.

Then there was someone else screaming except this time it was for help. He was suddenly hit by something hard and heavey and was out of the way of the attacker. He groaned from the pain. He then realzed he was swinging on a rope.

"Hey Boomer!"

He looked down and saw his green brother trapped in the rope and that he had taken him for the ride. He held on tight to the rope. His brother looked up and smiled at him. "Hi."

Boomer's grip tightened. "What have you done?"

* * *

Brick hit more men with fire. He then heard screaming. He looked up and saw his two brothers. He shook his head at their antics. He was smirking though. They were coming closer to him. He saw Butch's hands hanging there and he saw his chance.

He ran closer to them. He then jumped onto a guy's shoulder while the man was turned around. He jumped up higher than he had ever jumped and caught Butch's hands. The rope continued to swing with the three boys on it.

* * *

Bubbles watched as Boomer was taken away by the rope Butch was stuck on. Her mouth was wide open in shock. She then shook her head. She then saw Buttercup glaring at Him and Ms. Bellum crying and Mojo was holding his head and he looked like he was in pain. She took off towards the upper decks.

* * *

Buttercup picked up the cutlass that layed next to her. She held it towards Him. "You've caused us alot of trouble."

"Same with you brats," Him began to advance towards the raven haired beauty. "The end is now."

Him raised his claw over Buttercup and brought it down. She moved out of the way. But not fast enough. She shouted in pain as his claw sliced deep into her shoulder. She fell to the ground. The weapon clanked onto the ship's deck.

Bubbles ran over to Buttercup. "Buttercup!"

Buttercup looked over at the blonde girl. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Bubbles..."

Bubbles sat next to her sister. She pursed her lips. "It's deep." She then began to heal Buttercup's wound.

"It's supposed to be!"

The girls looked up and saw Him coming to hit them again with his sword. Bubbles held up her hands and blue snake flew out. Him landed on the ground and ripped the magical creature in half. Bubbles gasped. Buttercup grinded her teeth. The two watched as Him began to advance towards them. Suddenly a giant block of ice hit the red man and he was pushed out of the way. For the moment. The blonde and the ravened haired girls looked over and smiled. "Blossom!"

The redhead smiled as she landed next to her two sisters. "Buttercup, you holding up?"

"Yeah," Buttercup smirked. "I'm good."

Him was suddenly standing over them. He glared at them and his eyes were turning red. "You little pest! Why I outta-"

Then there was that screaming again. Blossom raised an eye brow while her sisters smirked. The next thing they knew Him was on the ground after getting hit by Brick, Butch, and Boomer on the rope. The three boys landed on the decks infront of the girls.

Boomer turned around and ran to Bubbles. "Are you okay?"

Bubbles nodded. "I'm okay, Boomer."

Butch saw Buttercup hurt and ran over to her. "What happened?"

"He sliced me is what happened!" Buttercup shouted. She then shook her head.

Brick looked over his shoulder at Blossom. He then grabbed the cutlass that was on the ground and was ready to protect Blossom. He swung around just in time to block a sword swing from Him. The red man looked angry and he was shouting things that Brick couldn't understand.

Him swung and Brick would block. It went on like that for a few minutes until Him became fed up with the little game of cat and mouse. He swung at Brick again. Brick held up his sword. He then felt his insides flip flop when he saw that Him had cut his sword in half.

The red eyed boy backed up. Him then thrusted his sword forward and stabbed Brick. He was aiming for his heart but missed. It was still very close though. Blossom gasped. Him pulled his sword roughly out of Brick's stomach. The bleeding boy fell back onto the decks.

"Brick!" The pink eyed girl called out. She ran over to him and layed his head on her lap. Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer ran over to Blossom and stared down at Brick. "Please don't leave me..."

Brick looked up at Blossom. He smiled weakly but then winced in pain. "Are you okay?" Blossom's eyes began to fill with tears. She nodded slowly. He forced another smile. "Good. Atleast I can kind of rest in peace."

"No! You won't leave me!" Blossom shouted. "Kind of?"

Brick nodded. "I never... got to... kiss you..."

Blossom let tears run down her cheeks like rivers. She leaned her head down and pressed her lips against his. He raised his head alittle and kissed her back. It was gentle at first. Then it went further. Blossom then backed away from Brick. Brick smiled up at her. Blossom shook her head. "I still won't let you leave me. Not now. Not after that."

"Blossom, I-"

"Oh will you all shut up! It's over now!"

They all looked up and saw Him raise his sword ready to bring it down on them. They all held onto each other and waited for the impact as they stared into Him's face. The face of evil.

They then saw his eyes widen in shock. Then his face was twisted into pain. They all moved their eyes downward towards his chest. They all gasped. A sword stuck through his chest from his back. They all then looked behind the red man and they all brighterned up. "Mayor!"

The short man smiled to himself. He then pulled his sword out through Him's back. The yellow eyed man then let out a scream of pain. He then burst into red flames and burnt up. They ashes slowly floated over to Brick onto his wound. Blossom moved her hand to push it off of him but Mojo reached down and stopped her. She then looked down to see the ashes healing Brick.

She smiled as her tears of pain were now tears of joy. "Brick..."

Ms. Bellum looked up at Mayor. "Mayor? You're alive?"

"Yes. I grabbed onto the side of the ship and crawled back up," Mayor smiled at her.

Ms. Bellum ran over to him and hugged him. "I was so worried!"

Mayor hugged her back. He then let go. "No need to worry. Now, I must go to my crew." The mayor walked over to the railing and looked at all the fighting below. He shot his pistol in the air and everyone turned to him. He made a quick guesture and everyone in his crew then held their pistols to the enemy's heads. Mayor nodded. "You captain is dead! We are victorious! Let a new era begin!"

All the crew cheered as everything they knew was reverting back to how it was supposed to be.

But some of them were wrong.

* * *

**Moro: How was this chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Remember I'm still not all that great at fight scenes.**


	23. Epilogue

**Moro: Well, this is the last chapter of Three Princesses and Three Princes. It was great writing this. I hope you like this last chapter even if it is short. In an end note I will have an important message for you all that you may like.**

* * *

_Three Princesses and Three Princes_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Tweny- Three:_  
_Epilogue_

The group of six teens and a captain, a chimp, and a lovely assistant in the garden at the Kingdom of Ice. They were all talking and for once it wasn't about what their plans were to get rid of Him. No. They were laughing and having fun while sipping tea from very beautifully crafted tea cups. They were as white as snow.

Mayor suddenly cleared his throat. "May I make an annoucement?" Everyone nodded. Mayor stood up in his chair. "I am no longer going to be the captain of this crew."

"What?" Everyone shouted out.

"Well," Mayor played with his mustache. "I heard that my town is growing large again and they all need me back there. And the nations need you six."

"You'll need me, Mayor," Ms. Bellum said with a smile.

"Then who will be the captain?" Bubbles asked.

Mayor then pointed his finger at the chimp. "Mojo."

"Me?"

"Mojo?"

"Yes," The short man nodded.

"Why me?" Mojo asked. "I'm a new crew member."

Mayor nodded. "I know. But you have leadership skills. Which is important in a captain."

Boomer spoke up. "That's true."

They had come to a decision that Mojo would be the new captain. Then an advisor ran up to the group. He was panting and huffing. He looked up at them all. "A message."

Blossom took the envelope the man handed to her. He then left to give them privacy. Blossom looked at the envelope and it had nothing on it. She then flipped it over to the back. She froze and her heart skipped a beat.

"Blossom," Buttercup looked over at her sister. "Who's it from?"

Blossom swallowed. "It's from our father."

* * *

**Moro: It's over!**

**Blossom: I'm sad too!**

**Brick: I'm kind of sad too...**

**All: *crying***

**Ms. Bellum: Moro, the important message. _*Thinking- She is as bad as the Mayor...*_**

******Moro: Oh yeah! I will be making a sequel to this story. It will be called Searching. Keep an eye out for it! Review please!**


End file.
